The Stalker
by YellowMoonFlower
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Claire yang katanya seorang petani muda super rajin ternyata memiliki motif tersembunyi di balik kedatangannya ke Mineral Town? Ya, gadis pirang itu ke Mineral Town hanya untuk mengejar Gray, pujaan hatinya sejak SMP. Tapi benarkah hanya sesederhana itu alasannya?
1. One Million Joule Energy of Your Smile

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan segala karakternya bukan milik saya, saya cuma punya plot ceritanya :3

.

.

.

 **~1~**

 **"One Million Joule Energy of Your Smile"**

.

.

Spring.

Claire melihat ke luar jendela kereta, menikmati pemandangan pedesaan yang berlalu dengan cepat. Musim semi baru saja tiba dan sisa musim dingin masih terlihat sana-sini. Tunas-tunas hijau mulai muncul dari pepohonan yang meranggas selama musim dingin. Begitupun di atas tanah, rumput-rumput baru mulai tumbuh dari sela-sela serasah dan dedaunan mati. Udara yang segar, sejuk, dan mulai menghangat membuat Claire merasa sangat nyaman. Ia terus tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan sepanjang perjalanannya. Namun bukan hanya karena pemandangan yang indah itu ia tersenyum. Ia telah menemukannya. Ya, dia: cinta, obsesi, dan mungkin seluruh hidup Claire.

* * *

Pukul 8.30 pagi. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 2 jam dengan kereta dan 3 jam perjalanan dengan kapal motor, akhirnya Claire tiba di desa kecil yang menjadi tujuannya: Mineral Town. Suara burung-burung camar yang berpadu dengan deburan ombak, pantai berpasir coklat muda, langit yang biru jernih dengan hanya secuil awan, menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya di kota ini.

Claire merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil bertuliskan alamat tempat tinggalnya nanti. Karena ia sama sekali buta arah, ia bertanya pada salah satu awak kapal yang membawanya. Beruntung awak kapal itu mengenal daerah ini. Dengan mengikuti arahannya, Claire berjalan sambil membawa ransel besarnya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ia mulai memasuki wilayah pemukiman. Sebenarnya tak ada satu orang pun yang ia temui di jalan, namun matanya terus saja mencari-cari pria yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke kota ini.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang. Seorang pria berkaca mata, dengan potongan rambut yang sejujurnya sedikit aneh menurut Claire. Ia tampak sedang memberi makan ayam-ayam peliharaannya.

"Ah, halo, selamat pagi!" sapa Claire sambil berjalan mendekati pria itu. Pria itu menyambut sapaannya dengan ramah.

"Hey. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu... kau turis? Ah, kau mencari penginapan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Claire tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Bukan, aku orang baru yang akan tinggal di Farm. Perkenalkan, namaku Claire!"

Perkenalan Claire rupanya membuat pria itu cukup kaget. Claire bisa melihatnya dari cara pria itu membulatkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eh? Kau?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Claire.

"Ya, aku. Kenapa?"

"Ah... tidak, haha. Kupikir yang pindah ke sana laki-laki!" serunya. "Yah, tak masalah. Namaku Rick! Jika kau butuh ayam atau apapun, katakan saja, Claire," lanjutnya dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu! Senang bertemu denganmu, Rick!" balas Claire. Keduanya kemudian berpisah dengan saling melambaikan tangan. Claire lalu melihat sebuah bangunan bertuliskan "Saibara's Blacksmith". Begitu matanya membaca papan nama itu, hatinya langsung menghangat. Dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari ujung matanya. Inilah alasan Claire pergi ke desa kecil ini.

Clang!

Pintu blacksmith terbuka dan seorang pria berambut pirang keluar dari sana. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Melihat Claire menangis, pria itu sempat menaikkan alisnya sedikit, agak kaget. Menyadari hal ini Claire dengan cepat mengusap mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ah, halo," sapa Claire dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Oh, ya. Permisi," kata pria itu. Tampaknya ia tak mau terlibat dalam keadaan canggung tadi terlalu lama dan memilih untuk pergi.

Di satu sisi perasaan Claire berkecamuk saat melihat punggung pria itu menjauh. Ia ingin meraihnya. Ia ingin memeluknya. Tapi seperti dugaannya... pria itu sama sekali tak mengenalinya.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Dia akan pergi..._

 _Apa aku akan kehilangan kesempatanku lagi?_

 _Tidak..._

"Sen..."

 _Jangan pergi..._

"GRAY-SENPAI!" teriak Claire sangat keras dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan air matanya terus saja menetes satu per satu. Pemandangan yang janggal ini membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Bagaimana gadis ini tahu namanya?

Claire mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap Gray lekat-lekat.

"Aku... aku..."

Gugup.

"Aku..."

 _Aah... sudahlah!_

"Aku suka padamu!"

.

 _Akhirnya kukatakan_

.

"Eh?" Gray melongo mendengar pengakuan cinta tak terduga dari seorang gadis yang tak dikenalinya.

.

 _Perasaan yang telah kusimpan selama sembilantahun ini_

.

"A... ah! Aku adik kelasmu di SMP. Mu-mungkin kau tidak mengenalku... tapi aku selalu, selalu, selalu menyukaimu selama ini!" kata Claire terbata-bata. Ia mencoba melihat mata biru Gray, tapi tak sanggup. Lebih dari ini, Claire merasa ia bisa mati karena serangan jantung.

Bagaimanapun, itu mata yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Wajah yang selalu muncul di balik otaknya meski ia telah berusaha menyingkirkannya. Keberadaan yang tak masuk akal, karena Claire sama sekali tak pernah menemui Gray sejak kelulusannya.

"Uhm... maaf? Mungkin kau salah orang? Namaku memang Gray, tapi..."

"Tidak, itu kau," potong Claire. "Gray Freecs-senpai. Lahir di Emerald City, 5 Winter. Siswa Sekolah Menengah Emerald, lalu Sekolah Teknik Forget-me-not valley. Teman dekatmu saat Sekolah Menengah adalah Mark-senpai dan Amir-senpai. Makanan kesukaan jagung bakar, suka tempat tinggi, waktu Sekolah menengah suka sekali membaca buku astronomi!" cerocos Claire panjang lebar.

Gray hanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya melongo. Cengo. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa, karena Gray yang dimaksud kemungkinan besar memang dia. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mengenal gadis pirang ini... mungkinkah...

"Kau _stalker_?" tanya Gray dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya. Pertanyaan yang tampaknya menjadi pukulan telak di ulu hati Claire.

"Eh... ti-tidak. Mu-mungkin? Ah... tapi aku tak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk! Aku..." Claire berusaha membela diri. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Karena itu aku mencari... tahu," lanjut Claire dengan suara yang semakin kecil.

Gray memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Di punggungnya ada tas backpack yang cukup besar, jelas ia baru melalui perjalanan panjang. Lalu ia ingat Mayor Thomas beberapa lalu mengatakan akan ada petani baru yang membeli farm di selatan. Katanya, luar biasa ada yang mau membeli farm super terbengkalai itu. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang...?"

Kecurigaan Gray terjawab oleh senyum lebar Claire. Gray yakin ia bahkan bisa melihat bunga-bunga pink di sekeliling Claire saat ia mengutarakan tekadnya dengan terus terang.

"Aku kemari untuk mengejarmu. Yoroshiku, Senpai!"

Sejak itulah dunia Gray yang yang damai tampaknya akan mulai berubah.

* * *

"Kau dengar petani baru itu? Dia wanita, tapi dia sunguh pekerja keras!"

"Kau benar! Kemarin kutengok, ia masih menggarap tanahnya sampai jam 6 sore!"

"Eeh... aku sih tak akan sanggup melakukan itu!"

"Ahaha! Tapi kasihan juga. Anak seperti itu mungkin tak ada waktu memikirkan cinta-cintaan!"

"Ya, ya! Aku yakin di kepalanya cuma ada satu tujuan: jadi petani sukses!"

"Ahahahaha!"

Gray mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara keras ibu-ibu Mineral Town yang bergosip di Rose Square. Sebetulnya ia hanya kebetulan melewati Rose Square untuk mengantarkan sekardus paket pisau dapur pesanan pada Zack, tapi malah mendengar hal seperti ini. Entah kenapa jantungnya terasa gatal oleh perasaan tidak nyaman. Ibu-ibu itu salah besar. Tujuan Claire mungkin sama sekali jauh dari menjadi petani sukses. Begitu mengingat kata-kata Claire kemarin, Gray merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

 _"Mengejar... ku?" Gray memastikan apa yang didengar telinganya tidaklah salah._

 _"Yup! Ne, senpai, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Claire blak-blakan. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menohok bagi Gray yang sejak menetap di kota ini terus saja menjomblo. Bukan karena tidak ada gadis yang disukainya, bukan. Tapi karena ia tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya selama satu tahun ini. Begitu wajah gadis yang disukainya muncul di pikirannya, wajah Gray secara otomatis memerah._

 _"Be-belum. Tapi segera!" dengan seringai canggungnya, dengan yakin Gray memproklamirkan tekadnya._

 _Claire tersenyum simpul melihat sikap Gray itu. Matanya bersinar. Persis seperti penjelajah gua gelap penuh dedemit yang akhirnya menemukan sinar matahari setelah berjalan berhari-hari._

Sejak itu Claire benar-benar selalu datang ke Blacksmith setiap pagi untuk menyapanya. Gray menelan ludah. Mungkin ia sudah salah langkah. Harusnya ia bilang saja ia sudah punya istri sekalian, agar gadis itu menyerah. Bagaimanapun, dikejar gadis yang sama sekali tak diingatnya membuat Gray merasa tak nyaman.

Berjalan sambil berpikir membuatnya tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan rumah pantai Zack. Pintu rumah Zack terkunci. Pertanda pria berotot itu tak ada di rumah. Mata Gray menyusuri laut dangkal kehijauan di dekat daratan pantai, terus menyusuri tepi pantai, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan di pantai itu. Tapi seperti biasa, pantai Mineral Town selalu sepi kecuali saat festival atau ketika ada kapal barang maupun penumpang yang berlabuh. Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pantai ini yang sepi. Wilayah pemukimannya pun cenderung sepi. Apalagi jika menyusur jauh ke hutan Mother's Hill, tak ada orang di sana. Hanya Gotz si tukang kayu yang tinggal di pintu masuk hutan, sengaja mendedikasikan dirinya untuk mengamankan hutan.

Bagi Gray, tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya di desa kecil ini. Hanya belajar blacksmith, ke perpustakaan, sesekali ke gunung dan tambang, mengobrol dengan sohibnya di Inn... Yah, mungkin itu cukup banyak. Tapi bagaimana dengan Claire? Apa dia benar ke desa yang tak ada apa-apanya ini hanya untuk mengejarnya? Seberapa gila gadis itu?

"Hah, terserahlah," gumam Gray, memutuskan untuk tidak peduli padanya. Ia lalu duduk di bangku panjang di depan rumah Zack, meletakkan kardus cukup besar berisi pisau di dekat kakinya. Suara angin, ombak dan burung camar membuatnya cukup hanyut dalam lamunan. Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai tertidur.

"Senpai!"

Gray membuka matanya. Dengan pandangannya yang masih kabur, ia bisa mengenali bayangan dua orang di depannya. Zack dan... Claire. Ah, tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi manusia di desa ini yang menyebutnya dengan 'senpai'?

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Zack.

"Ah... ya," Gray menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merenggangkan otot leher, lengan dan kakinya yang kaku. "Tolong antarkan pisau-pisau ini ke tuan Chen di pelabuhan Sunshine Island," pinta Gray sambil menyerahkan amplop cokelat panjang pada Zack. Zack membuka amplop itu, mengintip sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Mr. Blacksmith. Nanti sore kardus ini akan berangkat bersama barang-barang lainnya!"

Mendengar kesanggupan Zack, Gray merasa tenang. "Okay, terimakasih, Zack," ucap Gray sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang biasa saja bagi Gray maupun Zack. Tapi tidak bagi satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka. Baginya, senyuman itu bagaikan sinar pembeku medusa. Ia telah disihir menjadi patung berpipi merah.

"Hey, Claire?" Zack mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Claire. Tak ada tanggapan. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tersihir. Zack dan Gray saling berpandangan sambil mengerutkan dahi. Dan Claire baru tersadar ketika Zack meneriakinya dengan sangat keras, "Claire!"

"Ah... ya!" sahut Claire gugup. Pipinya merah. Jantungnya terasa mau meledak. Sampai ia merasa air matanya bisa mengalir kapan saja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gray dengan alis mengkerut. Claire melihat Gray lagi dan sadar bahwa ia benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Claire menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya.

"Me... menikahlah denganku!" seru Claire.

"T.I.D.A.K" jawab Gray tegas. "Zack, aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih sekali lagi," ucapnya pada Zack yang masih bengong mendengar 'lamaran spontan' Claire.

"Ah... ya. Sama-sama," balas Zack. Sepeninggal Gray, Zack memberanikan diri melihat gadis yang baru ditolak mentah-mentah itu. Pundaknya gemetar, pipinya menggembung, matanya menyipit, sepasang alisnya hampir menyatu. Begitu mata Zack bertemu dengan matanya, air mata gadis itu langsung menetes.

"Za-zaackk..." isak Claire.

"Ya?"

Tak disangka, Claire malah menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Seperti menemukan tekadnya sendiri, ia menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku akan berjuang," katanya. Meski tak begitu mengerti situasinya, Zack tahu maksud perkataan Claire itu: ia belum menyerah meski ditolak. Dan Zack suka semangat Claire.

"Ya! Berjuanglah, Claire!"

Claire mengangguk, "Uhn. Senyuman satu juta joule itu pasti akan kudapatkan."

"Satu juta joule?"

"Uhn. Senyuman satu juta joule," ulang Claire dengan wajah masih menahan tangis.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu... sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis._

 _Dan senyumanmu itu... rasanya setara dengan energi satu juta joule untukku bertahan hidup._

.

.

*to be continued~*

* * *

A/N:

Aloha~ nurufufufu :D. Kali ini cerita tentang Claire yang terobsesi dengan Gray, sampai-sampai dia pindah ke Mineral Town untuk mengejarnya. Gomennasai, Field of The Moon Flower. Saya lagi nggak mood bikin yang terlalu serius *bow*

Kepribadian Claire di sini aneh? Tepat sekali! Haha. Author merasa bahwa kepribadian Claire maupun motifnya tinggal di Mineral Town itu tergantung pada masing-masing pemain. Anggap aja pemain jatuh cinta sama Gray gara-gara nemu fanart Gray yang super hot dan main HM dengan motif untuk menikah dengan Gray. Bertani super rajin sampai pingsan pun demi kebeli double bed, hihihi. Ini yang bikin main HM semangat dibanding main game farming tanpa unsur walkthrough.

Obsesi yang dialami Claire -nggak bisa move on dari unrequitted love nya selama sembilan tahun itu juga bukan hal yang nggak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata. Hanya saja, berapa orang sih yang cukup nekad untuk mengejar obsesinya itu?

Ah, istilah senyum satu juta joule itu dulu author gunakan untuk gebetan author waktu jaman sekolah, hyahahah. You know lah, things which boosted your spirit to the scarriest level xD

Okay, terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic aneh ini, apalagi yang baca A/N panjang gaje ini, fufufu. See ya.


	2. Don't Give Up, Claire!

**~2~**

 **"Don't give up, Claire!"**

.

.

 _Di sana, aku selalu melihatnya. Ia yang membaca buku dengan mata serius. Kadang ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah saat membaca. Kadang ia mengerutkan alis. Kadang ia memegang dagu, berpikir. Kadang tersenyum tipis. Dan kadang ia menahan tawa._

 _Di perpustakaan sekolah yang tak begitu ramai itu, mataku selalu dengan mudah mengikutinya. Ah, tak hanya di perpustakan. Mataku mengikutinya di manapun memungkinkan untukku melihatnya._

 _Di kantin, di lapangan, di lorong sekolah, di jalan, di jendela kelas, di mana pun. Seolah ada alat pemancar yang menempel padanya, dan ada radar di kepalaku yang diprogram khusus untuk mendeteksi keberadaannya._

 _Yup. Seolah-olah..._

 _"Everytime you hide away, I'll always gonna find you, you'll always be found." [Adhitia Sofyan – The Stalker]_

Gray mengerutkan alisnya saat seorang gadis duduk di hadapannya di perpustakaan. Ia melihat kanan-kiri, depan-belakang, mencari keberadaan manusia lain selain gadis itu. Tak ada. Memang selalu tak ada sih. Toh pengunjung tetap perpustakaan ini hanyalah ia dan Dokter Trent.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Gray dingin. Ekspresinya jelas mengatakan 'pergi-kau-dari-hadapanku'.

Meski begitu, Claire, entah tak sadar atau memang tak peduli, hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. "Membaca buku!" katanya. Tentu. Ia duduk di hadapan Gray dengan membawa sebuah majalah berkebun, dan ia memang membaca. Membaca dengan riang, tepatnya. Sebab kakinya terus saja bergoyang dengan irama tertentu, kepalanya sesekali bergoyang, dan ia terus saja tersenyum.

"Yang benar saja," hardik Gray kesal. Gray bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke counter perpustakaan sambil membawa buku yang tadi dibacanya. Seorang gadis manis beracamata, berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang satu, sejak tadi tampak duduk di counter, menulis sesuatu. Gray berdeham untuk memecah konsentrasi gadis itu.

"Ehem. Mary, aku pinjam buku ini," kata Gray. Namun Mary tampaknya tak mendengarnya, sehingga Gray harus memanggil namanya sekali lagi. "Mary?"

"Eh, ah, ya! Maaf Gray, aku tak memperhatikan!" ucap gadis itu gugup. Ia segera menutup buku tulisnya dan mengambil buku yang dipinjam Gray. Karena masih gugup, ia nyaris menjatuhkan buku Gray. Beruntung Gray menangkap buku itu. "Oh, terimakasih..." ucapnya lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman manisnya.

Senyuman yang ternyata memicu pria di depannya itu ikut tersenyum lembut. Dan tentu saja, dimana ada senyuman Gray, disitulah pandangan Claire tertuju.

"Hati-hati, Mary," pesan Gray sambil matanya mengawasi Mary yang sedang menunduk mengisi buku peminjaman. Selesai menulis judul buku dan nama Gray di daftarnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa lepas pada Gray.

"Ahaha! Maaf selalu ceroboh. Terimakasih lagi, Gray!"

Tawa yang bahkan bagi Claire sekalpun terdengar sangat merdu. Membuat otak gadis pirang itu bertanya-tanya.

 _Hey, kenapa wajah Gray merah? Kenapa senyuman Gray padanya sangat lembut?_

 _Kenapa suara gadis itu terdengar sangat hangat?_

 _Penampilannya kutu buku tapi ia manis._

 _Kenapa Gray ikut tertawa bersamanya dan memberikan senyuman satu juta joule nya?_

 _Ah..._

 _Jadi begitu..._

"Kau suka Mary?"

"Eh?"

Lagi-lagi Gray dibuat kaget oleh Claire. Gray baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, dan tiba-tiba Claire muncul di depannya, menanyakan hal yang sangat to the point.

Biasanya Gray sulit jujur saat ada orang yang bertanya soal ini. Namun kasus kali ini berbeda. Dengan Claire tahu bahwa ia suka Mary... mungkin Claire akan menyerah.

Gray menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengatasi wajah merahnya serta detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. "Itu benar. Aku suka Mary. Karena itu... kau menyerahlah."

Disuruh menyerah oleh Gray, Claire tak sedikitpun menunjukkan wajah sedih. Ia memandang mata Gray dengan yakin, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tak akan menyerah. Kau bahkan belum pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya kan? Bagaimana jika kau ditolak? Bukankah itu berarti aku masih punya kesempatan?" tanya Claire. Sebuah pertanyaan retoris mungkin, karena ia hanya memiliki satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Dan itu membuat wajah Gray memerah karena kesal.

"Bukankah kau berlebihan? Bahkan sekalipun Mary menolakku, bukan berarti aku akan jadi menyukaimu. Aku bisa saja bersikap persisten sepertimu dan terus mengejarnya..."

Kata-kata Gray ini rupanya dipotong oleh sangkalan pendek Claire, "Tidak."

"Ha?"

"Kau tak akan bisa se-persisten aku."

"...?"

"Karena cintaku padamu sangat, sangat, sangat besar sampai-sampai aku bisa terus menyukaimu selama sembilan tahun!" ujar Claire gigih.

Gray menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar alasan gadis itu. Entah itu yang keberapa kalinya Gray mendengar kata suka dan cinta dari Claire. Sungguh, semudah itukah ia menyatakan kata-kata yang ditahannya selama setahun terakhir ini?

Semudah itu?

"Hah!" Gray mendengus sambil tersenyum sinis. "Hey, kau yakin perasaanmu itu cinta? Bukankah kau hanya terobsesi?"

Pertanyaan Gray membuat Claire terdiam. Dan Gray melihat itu sebagai kesempatan untuk menyerangnya lebih lanjut, "Seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan boneka beruang tapi tak kesampaian... ia akan terus mencarinya bahkan hingga ia dewasa. Meski sebenarnya ia tak begitu menginginkannya. Jadi berhentilah menyukaiku."

.

.

.

Claire masih terduduk diam di bangku dekat supermarket, beberapa meter dari perpustakaan tempat Gray meninggalkannya. Langit yang tadinya biru kini sudah mulai kemerahan, dan beberapa warga desa telah melewatinya untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sejak tadi ia memikirkan kata-kata Gray tentang perasaannya. Apakah ia benar hanya terobsesi pada Gray? Dan ini bukan cinta?

"Apa bedanya?" Claire tanpa sadar mengucapkan pikirannya. Dan secara kebetulan, Mary yang saat itu lewat di depannya mendengarnya.

"Ya?" Mary mendekatkan wajahnya pada Claire karena menyangka Claire sedang bicara padanya.

Sementara Claire yang sejak tadi melamun jadi bingung karena tiba-tiba rival cintanya itu ada tepat di depan wajahnya, "Eh?"

"Kau bertanya padaku 'apa bedanya'?" tanya Mary.

Wajah Claire memerah saat menyadari bahwa ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya. "Uhm... tidak. Maaf, aku ngomong sendiri."

Claire menduga Mary akan mentertawakan atau mengejeknya. Tapi tidak. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu duduk di samping Claire.

"Kau suka desa ini?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ramah dari Mary kepada pendatang baru seperti Claire.

"Yeah, aku suka," jawab Claire datar. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak yakin harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap rival cintanya ini. Gadis ini tampak polos, clueless, dan... manis dari segala sisi. Lihat saja, meskipun Claire menjawab pertanyaan Mary dengan datar, senyuman di wajah gadis itu tetap merekah, lengkap dengan ucapan 'syukurlah' yang tulus. Bagaimana bisa Claire membenci rival yang seperti ini?

"Mary, apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Eh?" pipi Mary memerah seketika Claire menanyakan pertanyaan kramat itu. "U-uhm... itu... mungkin ada,"

Hati Claire terasa sedikit sesak saat mendengar pengakuan Mary.

"Hehe, tapi maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu orangnya. Karena aku sendiri masih belum yakin pada perasaanku," lanjut Mary. Tangannya yang saling bertumpuk di pangkuannya tampak bergerak-gerak. Salah tingkah mungkin.

"Hu-um," Claire bergumam sambil berpikir. Mary tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, dan orang yang disukainya itu mungkin saja Gray. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu yakin dengan perasaanku. Mungkin karena aku tipe orang yang spontan," kata Claire membuka pembicaraan. "Tapi sekarang aku tak tahu lagi... suka, cinta, obsesi... apa aku sudah salah definisi?" Claire bertanya sambil melihat wajah Mary dengan ekspresi minta tolong. Dan ekspresi itu rupanya membuat tawa kecil Mary pecah.

"Ahaha... Jadi itu yang sedang kau lamunkan," Mary merujuk pada pertanyaan Claire yang tak sengaja didengarnya tadi. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Claire. "Kupikir perasaan seperti itu tak perlu didefinisikan. Kenapa harus membedakan semuanya? Uhm... bagaimana kalau begini: Cintai apa yang suka, sampai kau terobsesi dengannya," cetus Mary, mengirimkan panah kesadaran ke otak Claire. Kini suka, cinta dan obsesi tak nampak berbeda di pikiran Claire. Semuanya sejalan. Hanya tingkatannya yang berbeda.

"Kau benar. Aku terobsesi pada orang yang kucintai. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencintainya, ya kan?"

Mary tersenyum. "Aku yakin begitu. Namun ada satu perbedaan terpenting," ia mengambil jeda untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu melanjutkan, "Cinta bisa melepaskan orang yang dicintainya untuk bahagia dengan yang lain. Sedangkan obsesi tidak."

Kali ini Claire hanya terdiam, berusaha menyerap kata-kata gadis perpustakaan itu baik-baik. Sedikit terpaku. Sedikit tertohok. Seolah ia sedang diingatkan bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang bisa membuat Gray bahagia.

Claire terkekeh, "hehe, kau memang rival ku."

"Ya?"

"Tidak..." katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Asalkan ia bisa membuat Gray bahagia, maka itu cukup. Ia tak perlu menyerahkan Gray pada Mary. "Entah kenapa aku menyukaimu dan tidak menyukaimu di saat yang sama," terang Claire.

Wajah Mary merah, lagi-lagi ia salting. "Eh? Kau membenciku? Maaf, apa aku..."

"Aku tidak membencimu, haha! Mungkin karena aku cemburu padamu," potong Claire.

"Cemburu?"

"Kau manis, baik dan pintar. Kuharap aku bisa sepertimu,"

"Eh?" wajah Mary semakin merona. Ia segera menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak! Aku malah ingin sepertimu. Kau cantik, energik, pekerja keras, dan cepat akrab dengan siapa saja. Terimakasih karena selalu menyapaku dan datang ke perpustakaan!"

Claire tersenyum. Ah, bagaimana bisa Mary berkata begitu? Padahal ia hanya ke perpustakaan untuk melihat Gray. Dan bekerja keras demi Gray. Dunianya hanya berputar di sekeliling Gray, tanpa Gray peduli padanya. Sedangkan Mary... dia bisa mendapatkan Gray dengan mudahnya.

Selanjutnya mereka mengobrol cukup banyak. Tentang Mary yang sedang menulis novel, tentang Gray yang bilang ingin membaca novelnya jika sudah rampung, tentang buku-buku berkebun, tentang Harvest Goddess, tentang padang bunga di Mother's Hill, tentang Mary yang sesekali berpapasan dengan Gray di Mother's Hill.

Gray. Gray. Gray. Kenapa sering sekali namanya keluar dalam kegiatan Mary?

Ah, tentu...

 _Perasaan keduanya saling berbalas._

~000~

Siang yang biasa di Saibara's Blacksmith. Suara ketukan palu memantul dari dinding ruang kerja yang terletak di belakang counter toko, tanpa pemisah, sehingga orang yang masuk dapat langsung melihat proses kerja mereka. Gray mencelupkan sabit yang sudah jadi di sebuah bak berisi air, membuat suara mendesis akibat persentuhan panas besi dengan dinginnya air. Dengan itu maka berakhirlah pekerjaan Gray hari ini. Ia mengusap peluh dengan lengan kanannya ketika melihat kakeknya mendekat dengan membawa sebuah kapak. Pose yang menakutkan, sebenarnya. Dengan wajah sangarnya itu Saibara terlihat seolah hendak membunuh orang.

"Gray, antarkan ini pada petani baru fans mu itu. Siapa namanya? Uhm..."

"Claire. Kakek tak ingat? Dan apa maksudmu dia fans ku?" keluh Gray sambil meraih kapak itu. Ia merasa sudah cukup melihat Claire, mendengar nama Claire, dan ia benar-benar tak ingin mengucapkan nama Claire.

"Bukankah setiap hari dia datang hanya untuk melihatmu?" tanya Saibara sambil mengelus jenggot lebatnya.

"Dia juga menyapamu, kek," elak Gray. Ia lalu melepas baju kerja penuh keringatnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos oblong putihnya.

"Tidak semesra dia menyapamu: selamat pagi, senpaai! 3," Saibara menirukan cara Claire membuat bentuk hati dengan sepasang jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya. Menurut Gray pose Saibara yang seperti itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari posenya sebelumnya - memegang kapak dengan gaya pembunuh.

Siapapun yang melihat pose Claire itu pasti tahu maksudnya. Untungnya Claire hanya melakukan itu di depan ia dan kakeknya. Gerakan yang berarti ia menyukai Gray.

"Hentikan Kek, gerakan itu sangat memalukan. Lagipula aku sudah menolaknya," ujar Gray jujur dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Berbeda dengan Gray, Saibara malah tertawa sambil mendengus. Sungguh hal yang jarang dilakukan orang tua sangar dan keras kepala itu. "Hahah! Anak itu luar biasa. Bisakah kau melakukan itu eh Gray? Super nekad."

"Mana bisa, memangnya aku bodoh?" Gray tak mau menggubris omongan kakeknya lebih lama dan melangkah menuju pintu dengan kapak di tangannya.

~000~

Krak!

Claire terkejut saat gagang palu yang digunakannya untuk menghancurkan bebatuan di kebunnya tiba-tiba patah. Di tengah perasaannya yang sedang patah, kejadian ini membuat otaknya panas. Rasa frustasi tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Claire menjatuhkan palunya, lalu berjongkok di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya, berusaha mengubur pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kebunnya yang sebentar lagi memasuki masa panen. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Mungkin karena sinar matahari siang ini sangat terik. Sudah dua minggu sejak Claire tiba di kota ini, dan kebunnya sudah dua kali panen. Sejauh ini bisa dibilang ia cukup berhasil dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai petani. Awalnya memang tak mudah. Ia telah membeli banyak buku bercocok tanam, tapi kenyataannya bertani tak sekedar hanya mengikuti cara-cara yang ada di buku. Ia harus bertanya pada beberapa penduduk, terutama Rick, tentang keadaan tanah di sini dan cara menanganinya. Dan ia terus bekerja keras sehingga berhasil mendapatkan uang dari lahan terbengkalai ini. Tapi rasanya tetap saja kosong. Dan tempatnya berpijak saat ini terasa mengambang...

"Claire?"

Hm?

Pandangannya sekarang benar-benar kabur. Dan di tengah kesadarannya yang tersisa, Claire melihat wajah khawatir pria yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu. Pria itu tampak menjatuhkan kapak ke tanah. Oh ya, kapak yang ia pesan ke Saibara beberapa hari lalu.

 _Gray._

 _Gray._

 _Gray..._

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Gray sambil membantu Claire berdiri. Ketika menyentuh kulit Claire, ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Claire.

"Senpai..." bisik Claire saat Gray meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Claire.

"Kau demam," kata Gray. Ia lalu memapah Claire masuk ke rumah kecil di pinggir lahan pertanian itu. Rumah yang Gray tahu dulunya penuh dengan sarang laba-laba, debu, dan perabot rusak, kini tampak rapi dan bersih. Barang-barang di rumah ini hanyalah sebuah rak buku, kalender, tempat tidur kecil, meja pendek bundar, dan peti kayu. Tak ada benda yang menandakan bahwa kamar ini adalah kamar cewek. Hal yang sulit dipercaya jika melihat kepribadian Claire yang ceria dan berisik. Rumah ini kecil dan sepi, hampir seperti kamar single milik kakeknya.

Gray membaringkan Claire di tempat tidur. Gadis itu langsung meringkuk dan menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan lengan kirinya.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Claire tanpa melihat Gray. Gray dapat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Claire yang terhalangi lengannya. Mungkin rona merah itu akibat demam... atau keberadaan Gray di sisinya.

"Perlu kuantar ke dokter?" Gray menawarkan bantuan karena tak tega melihat gadis itu.

Claire menggeleng. "Tidak usah... kau pergilah," usir Claire, membuat kedua alis Gray bertaut. Sulit dipercaya ia baru saja mendengar gadis yang selalu mengikutinya itu menyuruhnya pergi.

"Hah?"

Claire memposisikan tidurnya berbaring memunggungi Gray sehingga Gray tak dapat melihat wajahnya sama sekali. "Jantungku rasanya mau meledak kalau kau di sini..." kata Claire. Itu benar, ia sejak tadi menahan diri untuk tak melihat wajah Gray. Bagaimanapun, Gray baru saja menyentuhnya. Jika senyuman Gray mampu membuat jantung Claire berdetak cepat, apalagi sentuhannya?

Gray yang mendengar pengakuan Claire itu hanya bisa diam dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Bukannya pergi, ia malah duduk di lantai, bertopang dagu sambil menumpukan kedua sikunya pada meja makan bulat pendek di tengah ruangan itu.

"Hey, apa kau sebegitunya menyukaiku?" tanya Gray. Matanya memperhatikan kuping Claire yang terlihat merah dari belakang. Dan Claire, yang wajahnya saat ini super merah, hanya bisa merengek kesal. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukankah sudah jelas?

"Pergilah... daripada demam, sekarang hatiku benar-benar sakit, tahu," kata Claire.

"Karena aku?" tanya Gray sok lugu.

Kesal, Claire akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Siapa lagi?" geram Claire sambil melotot pada Gray. Tapi dasar Claire, matanya bahkan tak kuat melihat wajah Gray lama-lama. Dalam tiga detik air matanya sudah menetes. Ia langsung kembali meringkuk ke tempat tidurnya, tak membiarkan air matanya terlihat lama oleh Gray.

"Tinggalkan aku. Aku sedang ingin merenung," pinta Claire dengan suara serak, jelas menahan tangis. Pria di sebelahnya hanya menghela napas lalu berjalan ke luar rumah. Mendengar pintu rumahnya tertutup kembali, air mata Claire menetes lagi. "Ya ampun, kenapa sekarang aku cengeng sekali sih..." bisik Claire pada dirinya sendiri.

Dulu ia tak begini. Dulu ia bahkan sulit mengeluarkan air mata meski hatinya sudah terlalu sesak. Tapi sekarang, begitu Gray ada di hadapannya, kelenjar air matanya seperti kehilangan katup. Mudah sekali bocor.

 _Namun Gray tak tahu apapun._

 _Makanya dia mengatakan hal seperti kemarin._

 _Ini juga bukan salahnya aku seperti ini._

 _Aku saja yang berlebihan mencintainya._

"Tentu saja... aku pun akan kabur kalau tiba-tiba ada cowok yang menyatakan cinta di hari pertama kita bertemu," gumam Claire. Ia menangis cukup lama, hingga ia merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya yang berantakan dengan air sungai. Begitu ia membuka pintu ia kaget karena melihat Gray sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ini, minumlah," kata Gray sambil menyerahkan sebotol turbojolt. Karena Claire diam saja dan hanya terpaku, Gray menarik tangan Claire dan meletakkan botol itu di tangan Claire dengan paksa. "Kau tinggal sendirian, jadi jaga kesehatanmu."

Masih terpaku, Claire hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih dengan datar, "Trims..."

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Gray sambil melangkah pergi.

"Senpai, tunggu!"

Seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka di Mineral Town, Claire menghentikan langkah Gray. Dan seperti saat itu juga, Gray berbalik dengan dahinya yang berkerut.

"Perasaanku padamu... itu benar cinta. Mungkin aku memang terobsesi, berlebihan dan menyusahkanmu, jadi maafkan aku!" ucap Claire sambil membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat. Ia lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gray dengan matanya yang masih merah karena menangis. "Tapi bolehkah aku terus menyukaimu? Karena kau... adalah energi kehidupanku!" seru Claire.

Wajah Gray memerah lagi. Dan ia menurunkan topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Terserah," jawab Gray. Ia tak percaya betapa mudahnya gadis ini mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu. Dan seperti yang kakeknya bilang, tak mungkin itu mudah. Butuh keberanian dan kenekatan untuk bisa seperti itu.

 _Mungkin aku harus sedikit memujinya untuk itu..._

"Yeay! Lalu perlahan-lahan aku akan merebutmu dari Mary!" Claire melanjutkan ultimatumnya dengan semangat. Tapi karena kepalanya masih sakit, ia segera oleng dan bersandar pada kusen pintu.

 _... tidak._

 _Ya, tidak. Gadis ini terlalu hectic untukku._

~000~

Bersambung...

A/N:

Terimakasih atas review dan favorit nya :3

 **Ainagihara:** Wah, syukurlaah Claire dibilang fantastis hehe. Pasti dilanjut kok :3

 **Monica:** Kyah, terimakasih! Semangat!

Maaf karena updatenya sangat lama. Akhir2 ini RL membuatku tak seaktif beberapa bulan lalu dalam menulis. But don't worry... I'll keep writing ;)

See ya!


	3. Rain or Shine

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan segala karakternya, lagu Rain or Shine juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma punya plot ceritanya :3

.

.

.

 **~3~**

 **"Rain or Shine"**

.

.

.

Hujan membasahi Mineral Town sejak semalam dan tak ada tanda-tanda berhenti hingga pagi. Suara rintik hujan terus berderu di atap Doug's Inn. Udara lembab, lantai yang dingin, dan dinding yang basah karena rembesan air hujan, membuat Gray malas bangkit dari dalam selimut hangatnya. Cliff, teman sekamarnya juga masih tertidur nyenyak. Ah, tak masalah baginya. Ia tak punya pekerjaan tetap dan tak perlu bangun pagi seperti Gray. Sedangkan Gray harus berangkat pagi atau pukulan sang kakek bisa mendarat di kepalanya.

Gray meringkuk lagi, sebentar lagi saja.

Ia benci hujan.

Saat hujan, rambutnya terasa lepek.

Saat hujan, jalanan yang basah membuat sepatu boots cokelat kesukaannya kotor.

Saat hujan, ia tak bisa ke perpustakaan.

"Gray! Kau tidak kesiangan nanti?" seru Ann, anak pemilik penginapan itu dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Uhn..."

Ckrek!

Gray mengedipkan matanya saat cahaya singkat berkilat di depan wajahnya. Rupanya cahaya itu berasal dari kamera film di tangan Ann. Sadar apa yang telah dilakukan Ann, ia segera berusaha meraih kamera itu, namun Ann dengan cepat menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gray kesal.

"Ehehe! Claire memintaku mengambil fotomu. Sebagai gantinya dia akan memberiku cheese fondue!" seru Ann tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ha? Kemarikan!" Gray yang geram lalu mengejar Ann tanpa ampun. Keributan itu membuat Cliff terbangun. Begitu bangun, ia dikagetkan oleh guncangan di bahunya. Ann bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya! Gadis itu jelas tak menyadari betapa dirinya telah membuat tubuh pria pemalu itu jadi kaku seperti kanebo kering sekaligus semerah udang rebus.

"A-a-a-a-ada apa?" tanya Cliff gelagapan.

Ann menatap tajam pada Gray dan menuding, "Gray pervert!"

"Eeh?" kali ini Cliff yang naik pitam. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ann, Gray?!"

Ohmaigad, pikir Gray. Ia tak percaya teman sekamarnya itu percaya begitu saja pada Ann. Oh ya, Ann itu pacar Cliff. Dan Ann memanfaatkan kelengahan Gray untuk kabur ke luar. Ketiga Gray berusaha menyusulnya, Cliff malah menahannya di pintu.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarnya?" tanya Cliff geram. Geram bercampur gugup bercampur malu. Ekpresi yang aneh, mirip dengan Claire. Heh, kenapa dia memikirkan Claire?

"Pacarmu akan menukarku dengan cheese fondue," kata Gray datar. Kali ini Cliff yang dibuat tak percaya sekaligus tak mengerti. "Minggir, aku mau mandi lalu kerja," keluh Gray sambil berjalan lemah melewati Cliff. Ia terlalu lemas untuk mengejar Ann lebih jauh, apalagi berargumen dengan teman baiknya.

 _Saatnya bekerja... di hari hujan._

~000~

Siluet seseorang terlihat sedang bermain dengan kucing liar di tengah hujan, di depan Saibara Blacksmith. Gray memicingkan matanya berusaha menangkap bayangan itu lebih jelas. Seorang gadis dengan overall biru dan rambut pirang panjang. Segeralah ia tahu siapa dia. Claire.

Dan dari arah Poultry Farm Gray bisa melihat Rick yang sedang membuat makanan ayam di foodmill. Namun wajahnya tak melihat foodmill tempatnya memasukkan jagung-jagung. Wajahnya tersenyum hangat mengawasi Claire.

 _Oh, baiklah. Satu lagi orang yang tertipu pada penampilan Claire._

 _Bukan urusanku._

Gray tak ingin menyapa Claire, meski Claire menyapanya. Ia hanya berjalan melewatinya dan memasuki Blacksmith. Tentu saja Claire mengikutinya.

"Pagi, kek!" sapa Claire pada Saibara. Ia meletakkan payungnya di samping payung Gray di dekat pintu masuk.

"Oh, kau sudah sehat, Claire?" tanya Saibara yang tahu dari Gray bahwa Claire sakit selama beberapa hari lalu.

"Yep! Berkat Gray!" serunya.

Saibara tersenyum mendengarnya. Claire lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus pickled turnip dari ranselnya dan memberikannya pada Saibara. Senyum Saibara semakin lebar melihat makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Ohoho! Terimakasih, Claire! Kau baik sekali!"

Claire tersenyum sambil melirik Gray. Yang dilirik tahu jelas apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu: untuk mendekati Gray, ia mulai dari mendekati kakeknya.

"Hmmh... pickled turnip palin enak dimakan saat cuaca cerah bersama sake. Sayang hari ini hujan..." keluh Saibara.

Claire melihat keluar jendela, lalu tersenyum. "Aku suka hujan!" serunya, membuat mata Gray tanpa sadar tertuju padanya.

 _Lihat? Kita memang tak cocok. Aku benci hujan, kau suka hujan._

"Kalau hujan, aku tak perlu menyirami tanamanku."

 _Oh ya, tentu._

"Lalu, jika kau menutup matamu dan mendengarkan suaranya... rasanya hati jadi tenang kan?"

 _Eh..._

"Dan setelah hujan, jika aku melihat pelangi, rasanya keberanianku meningkat sepuluh kali lipat!"

Tawa Saibara menyusul kemudian. Setelah tawanya reda, ia mengangkat pickled turnipnya dan berkata, "kurasa aku akan mencoba memakannya sambil menutup mata di hari hujan."

~000~

Selesai Gray bekerja, awan masih belum berhenti memeras airnya. Gray melihat sepatunya yang basah. Ia benci rasa lembab di kakinya. Dilihatnya langit dari balik payung. Lalu ia coba menutup mata, mendengarkan suara hujan. Awalnya biasa saja. Tapi lama kelamaan rasanya menyegarkan. Seperti saat telinganya menangkap deburan ombak dan hembusan angin di pantai. Irama yang sebenarnya tak konstan, yang tercipta dari jutaan tetesan air yang berdebam di tanah. Tak buruk. Justru menenangkan.

Gray lalu mulai berjalan kembali ke Inn. Biasanya karena mood nya buruk saat hujan, ia memilih langsung tidur dari pada ke perpustakaan. Ketika ia sampai di depan Aja's Winery, suara hujan semakin menipis dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Hanya tinggal gerimis kecil tanpa suara.

Disingkirkannya payungnya. Dilihatnya langit di ufuk timur yang ternyata lebih terang. Dan di sana ia bisa melihat lengkung warna-warni yang bermula di sekitar pantai dan berakhir di atas gereja.

 _"Dan setelah hujan, jika aku melihat pelangi, rasanya keberanianku meningkat sepuluh kali lipat!"_

Wajah Gray memerah. Ia tak tahu ada apa dengan hatinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat ingin melangkah ke perpustakaan dan melihat wajah Mary.

Gray membelokkan langkahnya ke perpustakaan. Begitu ia membuka pintu perpustakaan, ia menemukan Mary yang sedang membereskan rak buku.

"Oh, Gray! Halo!" sapa Mary.

Gray meletakkan payungnya di dekat pintu, lalu masuk dengan sepatu basahnya. Ia tak merasakan lembab di kakinya lagi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati gadis berkaca mata kesukaanya itu. Matanya menatap Mary dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Dan wajahnya memerah, namun ia tak menutupinya dengan topi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dengan tenggorokannya yang terasa tersekat, ia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. Mengatakan kata-kata yang telah lama dipendamnya.

"Mary... aku suka padamu. Jadilah pacarku."

~000~

Seberapapun lambatnya waktu terasa berjalan di Mineral Town bagi Claire, malam hari selalu tiba. Hujan telah berhenti sejak siang tadi namun tanah pertaniannya masih becek. Bukan berarti ia membencinya. Hari ini ia melihat pelangi dan wajah Gray, itu sudah membuat harinya menjadi sangat sempurna.

Ketika hendak memasuki rumahnya, Claire baru sadar ada surat di dalam kotak suratnya. Ia mengambil surat itu dan melihat nama pengirimnya. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi tersenyum langsung berubah kesal. Ia memandang ke kejauhan, berusaha menahan emosinya, baru setelah itu membuka surat itu.

"Claire, apa kabar? Kudengar dari Ibu kau pindah ke Mineral Town untuk mengejar mimpi? Yang benar saja. Kenapa? Apa karena aku dan keluargaku akan kembali ke rumah? Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan membatalkan kepindahan kami. Tapi kenapa kau harus pindah sendirian ke kota yang begitu jauh, Claire? Kau membuatku khawatir. Ibumu dan kakakmu ini…"

Srak! Srak!

Claire merobek-robek surat itu tanpa melanjutkan membacanya lebih jauh. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Rasanya seperti dunianya yang baru saja sangat terang tiba-tiba disingkap kegelapan luar biasa. Sekali lagi ia menghirup napas dalam, kali ini sambil menutup matanya. Dan senyuman Gray terlukis di pikirannya. Gray dengan rambut orange terangnya. Gray yang seperti matahari di dunianya yang mendung. Ia memang tak melakukan apapun. Tapi keberadaannya selalu, selalu membuatnya mampu tersenyum kembali.

 **.**

 **Rain or Shine by Ritsuko Okazaki**

Tak semua orang yang kita temui adalah orang yang kita suka

Kadang yang lain menyusahkan kita

sampai membuat kita kesal

.

Tapi seringkali setelah masalah

Kebahagiaan dan keberuntungan akan datang

Dengan keteguhan hati dan penderitaan kita mengarungi hidup yang hectic ini

.

Apa ada yang kurang?

Kadang kita hanya perlu meneriakkannya

Terus sendirian di bawah langit biru

Seberapa jauh aku bisa berjalan?

.

Hubungan kami masih belum dimulai

Meski aku terus disisinya seperti ini

Hari ini pun dia keren seperti biasanya

Tak apa kan kalau aku menikmatinya?

.

Tak ada yang bisa menangkapku

Aku suka bebas

Tak ada orang yang hatinya selalu puas

Ini malam yang panjang dan kesepian

.

Aku membutuhkan seseorang

Jadi aku mengatakannya keras-keras

Jika kau bilang kau butuh aku

Aku pun akan segera terbang ke tempatmu

.

Saat kututup mataku di saat sulit

Senyumannya akan muncul di pikiranku

Dengan dia mengatakan padaku:

.

Tak masalah hidup seperti orang bodoh

Toh itu bukan kunci hidup ini

Mari bersulang untuk takdir kita yang unik ini

Keberanianmu itulah yang membuatku begitu menyukaimu

.

.

(Bersambung…)

.

.

A/N:

Yeay, hari ini author berhasil update 2 chapter sekaligus TvT

Okay, itu saja. See ya!


	4. Irony

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon dan segala karakternya, lagu Rain or Shine juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma punya plot ceritanya :3

.

.

.

~4~

 **"Irony"**

.

.

.

Mary melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Ia telah duduk di meja belajarnya sejak satu jam lalu tanpa melakukan apapun. Buku dan pena di mejanya pun belum ia sentuh. Otaknya terlalu penuh untuk menuliskan kejadian hari ini ke dalam diary. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Gray, pengunjung setia perpustakaannya, memiliki perasaan "suka" padanya. Bukan hanya itu, pria blacksmith itu bahkan memintanya menjadi pacarnya...

Wajah Mary kembali merah.

Ia tak langsung menjawab permintaan Gray tadi. Ah, sebenarnya ia bahkan tak bisa berkata apapun karena gugup. Atas inisiatif Gray lah ia memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Dan ia memikirnya benar-benar saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia ingat pembicaraannya dengan Claire waktu itu. Suka, cinta, obsesi... di tingkat mana perasaannya saat ini berada?

~000~

Blug!

Gray menjatuhkan bongkahan copper yang di bawanya. Saat ia menunduk untuk mengambil copper itu, kepalanya memembentur rak pajangan yang ada diatasnya dengan cukup keras hingga sebuah piala perak terjatuh dan mendarat di punggung Gray. Kemalangan beruntun Gray itu membuat kerutan di dahi Saibara dan pengunjung rutin paginya, Claire.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Claire bingung.

"Entahlah. Sejak datang dia terus bengong dan tak becus seperti itu," Saibara mengangkat bahu. Ia masih tampak tenang, hingga Gray kembali membuat keributan saat hendak menyalakan tungku. "Gray, kau menjauh dari tungku hari ini!" geram Saibara, sifat pemarahnya keluar.

"Maaf," ucap Gray sambil membereskan kayu bakar yang berantakan karena ulahnya. Claire menghampirinya.

"Senpai," panggil Claire.

Yang dipanggil balas melihat Claire dengan tatapan kesal dan wajah merah. Claire dan perkataan bodohnya kemarin telah mendorong Gray untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Mary. Sekarang Gray was was menunggu jawaban Mary. Dan lihatlah diri Claire sekarang. Menatap Gray dengan mata biru lugunya, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Padahal gara-gara dialah Gray jadi frustasi begini.

Wajah Gray memerah saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tak ingin dipertanyakan lebih lanjut, ia segera membuang muka dari Claire, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kayu-kayu bakar.

Tapi mustahil wajah merah Gray itu luput dari perhatian Claire. "Senpai," panggil Claire lagi. Ia membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gray. "Mary?" tembak Claire. Wajah Gray semakin memerah.

"Hm... jadi benar. Terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian? Kau menembaknya?" gali Claire lebih dalam.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Gray tak bisa menahan rona erah wajahnya lagi. Dan ekspresi paniknya yang menurut Claire manis. Meski Claire tahu ekspresi itu bukan karena dirinya.

Claire tersenyum, "aku tahu," katanya sambil menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya yang jatuh di wajahnya. Ia lalu menegakkan punggungnya, menjauhkan jarak antara mereka. "Semoga kau ditolak," kata Claire dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah Gray yang gloomy.

"Haha, terserah kau ngomong apa, karena aku tak akan ditolak," Gray pura-pura pede.

Claire yang enggan mendengarkan kesombongan Gray memutuskan untuk pergi. Sebelum pergi ia memberikan salam 'lidah melet' untuk mengejek senpai nya itu.

"Ceh, anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan," keluh Gray sepeninggal Claire. Keluhan yang disertai sedikit tawa. Ia tak habis pikir setiap kali melihat kelakuan gadis itu: menembaknya, melamarnya, dan sekarang mendoakan agar ia ditolak. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya 'kalau' Gray benar-benar pacaran dengan Mary.

"Ho. Aku tak tahu kau naksir anak Basil," sambar Saibara. Gray yang baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi kakeknya mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Claire, langsung berhenti tertawa. Ia tak pernah bersikap seperti itu di depan siapapun: panik, sok pede, omong besar. Sangat berbeda dengan image cool yang selama ini ia bangun.

Gray mengurut dahinya, merasakan pening kepalanya.

"Bisa kakek lupakan pembicaraanku tadi?" pintanya dengan nada sangat memohon.

"Enak saja," tolak Saibara. "Bukankah bagus jika kau lebih terbuka? Aku tak pernah tahu apapun tentangmu sampai Claire datang dan mengoceh soal masa sekolahmu," katanya.

Saibara benar. Gray memang selalu tertutup dan pribadi kakeknya yang pemarah membuat mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Hanya setelah Claire datang kakeknya mulai suka iseng meledeknya. Dan Claire yang memang suka mengoceh menceritakan tentang kota tempat Gray tinggal dulu, tentang kebiasaannya membaca di perpustakaan, tentang makanan kesukaannya, tentang apa saja.

Sampai di sini Gray baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia maupun kakeknya tak tahu apapun tentang Claire. Ya, gadis itu tak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya.

~000~

Aroma manis musim panas mulai tercium di udara. _Tunnel pink_ bunga sakura sepanjang jalan hutan kesukaan Claire pun sudah tak ada lagi. Namun udara masih cukup sejuk dan tanaman kentangnya masih tumbuh subur. Claire tak yakin musim semi telah berakhir, pun tak yakin musim panas telah tiba. Batas antar musim memang selalu tak jelas seperti ini. Mungkin sama tidak jelasnya dengan perasaan gadis manis berkacamata yang sedang duduk di pagar pertaniannya. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat aneh baginya. Sang rival (yang akan menang selangkah lagi) tampak murung sambil melihat ladang Claire.

"Hey, Mary! Tumben kau kemari!" sapa Claire basa-basi.

Mary membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman tipis, "Hey, Claire. Aku mampir melihat kebunmu, boleh kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Claire. Ia lalu ikut duduk di pagar. Mereka hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Merasa canggung, Claire menawarkan minuman pada Mary, "Ah, kemarin aku mendapat kelapa utuh dari Zack. Kau mau kubuatkan air kelapa?"

"Wah, terimakasih Claire!" seru Mary. Senyumannya tampak lebih ringan sekarang. Mungkin ia juga bingung harus ngobrol apa dengan Claire.

Mary mengikuti Claire ke depan rumahnya untuk mengambil dua buah kelapa muda. Dengan terampil Claire membuat celah di atas buah kelapa itu menggunakan golok, lalu memasukan sedotan ke dalamnya. Mary sempat memuji Claire karena aksinya. Mereka kemudian duduk di bangku panjang di depan rumah Claire, meminum air kelapa sambil melihat hamparan tanaman kentang, mentimun, dan turnip.

"Aah, Segarnya~" kata Mary setelah menyedot air kelapa itu. Ia tersenyum lebar, membuat Claire ikut tersenyum. Claire lebih senang melihat Mary tersenyum begini.

 _Ah, ada apa denganku? Ingat, Mary itu rivalmu, lho._

"Dulu waktu kecil aku sering bermain di sini. Ada anak laki-laki bernama Jack yang tinggal di pertanian ini bersama kakeknya," Mary membuka cerita.

"Ooh..." respon Claire pendek. Seberapapun ia merasa Mary itu gadis baik, Mary tetap rivalnya. Dan Claire tak mau terlalu ramah padanya.

"Hey, Claire. Ada seseorang... yang mungkin aku suka," lanjut Mary. Claire membatin, ini dia. Curhatan cinta terkait penembakan Gray. "Tapi aku tak yakin perasaanku ini cinta. Maksudku... kami bahkan tak banyak mengobrol. Aku merasa kami terlalu jauh dan berbeda sehingga tak mungkin perasaan ini cinta."

Claire membatin lagi.

 _Oh, tentu saja mereka jarang mengobrol. Gray terlalu kikuk. Meski mereka selalu dekat, Mary merasa bahwa mereka jauh. Haha!_

"Mungkin itu memang bukan cinta? Biarkan saja dia bersama gadis lain yang lebih cocok untuknya?" saran Claire.

Di luar dugaan wajah Mary jadi super bete. "Tidak. Membayangkannya bersama gadis lain saja sudah membuatku sangat kesal."

Alis Claire bertaut. Kali ini Claire yang bingung. Jadi ia tak terima jika perasaannya dibilang bukan cinta. "Eh? Te-terus kenapa kau bingung?"

Wajah Mary semakin murung. Ia memegang buah kelapa di tangannya erat-erat. "Aku... takut. Apa aku cukup baik untuknya? Bagaimana kalau kami tidak cocok? Lalu, aku juga tak berpengalaman... bagaimana kalau dia jadi tidak suka padaku?"

Kegelisahan Mary terhenti saat melihat wajah orang yang diajaknya curhat penuh dengan aura hitam. Claire memicingkan matanya dan memasang seringai mengerikan.

"Jadi pada dasarnya kau cinta dia, kau hanya tidak percaya diri?" tanya Claire dengan nada mengancam.

"Eh? I-iya..."

Claire menghentakkan kaki kanannya di tanah, lalu berdiri bertolak pinggang di depan Mary.

"Dengar. Jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus mengejarnya! Jika ia tak suka padamu, tinggal buat dia menyukaimu! Masalah nanti ya nanti!"

Claire yang geram meletakkan kedua tangan di kepalanya, tak habis pikir. "Ya ampun, kau ini! Kau punya kuncinya. Tinggal bilang 'aku suka padamu' dan semuanya akan selesaaii! Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan pergi dari rumah, ke tempat yang sangat jauh, hanya untuk mengejar orang yang kusukai meskipun ia ternyata menolakku!" seru Claire keras, membuat mata Mary terbuka lebar.

Mary meletakkan buah kelapanya, lalu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca mengenggam tangan Claire erat-erat. "Te-terimakasih, Claire. Kau benar. Aku harus percaya diri. A-aku pergi dulu!"

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari area pertaniannya, Mary melambaikan tangan pada Claire, dan sekali lagi meneriakkan terimakasih. Ia tak sadar telah meninggalkan teman curhatnya dalam keadaan terpaku. Claire merasa sangat bodoh atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Harvest Goddess, tolong bunuh kebodohanku ini..." isak Claire. Sekarang Mary mungkin pergi ke blacksmith untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Gray.

Ironis memang, tapi Claire lah yang telah memberikan Gray keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Mary. Dan sepertinya ia jugalah yang akan membuat Mary yakin atas jawabannya pada Gray.

 _Ugh._

~000~

Pagi kembali tiba di Mineral Town seperti selalu. Namun ada hal yang tak biasa pagi ini. Meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, petani baru mereka masih belum juga bangun. Claire masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dengan berkantung. Ia baru bisa tidur pukul 3 pagi karena pikirannya tak bisa tenang.

Ketukan pintu yang diiringi suara Ann membangunkan Claire dari tidurnya. Begitu melihat wajah Claire yang kacau -kombinasi menangis dan tidak tidur, Ann hampir berteriak kaget.

"Woah, Claire! Kau kenapa?!" serunya.

Claire hanya menggeleng pelan, "Nggak papa. Ada apa kau kemari?"

Ann mengeluarkan amplop surat dari kantong overallnya dan menyerahkannya pada Claire. "Ckckck. Kau dan Gray, kenapa pagi-pagi wajah kalian horror begitu sih?"

"Hm?" Claire bingung. Mana mungkin wajah Gray horror seperti wajahnya? Harusnya sekarang Gray kan sedang berbunga-bunga karena baru jadian dengan Mary. Claire kembali melihat surat yang baru diberikan Ann padanya.

"Tadi Mary memintaku memberika ini padamu," kata Ann. Alis Claire makin berkerut saat Ann memberinya penjelasan. "Jam 9 nanti ia akan pergi ke Forget-Me-Not Valley dengan kapal. Karena kupikir ini sesuatu yang penting, langsung saja kuberikan padamu."

Alis Claire semakin berkerut. "Forget...Me... Not Valley? Kenapa?"

Ann hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu memberi isyarat dengan matanya agar Claire membuka surat di tangannya.

Mulailah Claire membaca surat itu. Ekspresi bingungnya langsung berubah menjadi kaget dan panik. Ia akhirnya paham kenapa wajah Gray sama horrornya dengan wajahnya...

"Di mana Senpai?! Uhm, maksudku Gray!" tanya Claire.

"Gray? Bekerja, kurasa..."

"Terimakasih, Ann!" seru Claire seraya berlari melewati Ann. Kakinya menuruni jalan desa Mineral Town menuju Saibara's Blacksmith tempat Gray bekerja. Sambil terengah-engah dibukanya pintu tempat itu, membuat pasangan kakek-cucu yang sedang beraktivitas di dalamnya menoleh kaget.

"Senpai! Mary akan pergi dari kota ini!" teriak gadis itu.

Yang diajak bicara memberinya dua reaksi berbeda. Saibara tampak kaget, sedangkan Gray tetap tenang.

"Ya, aku tahu," katanya. Mata Gray tampak kosong saat mengatakan itu. "Kemarin dia menolakku, dan bilang ia akan pergi ke tempat cinta pertamanya, Jack," lanjut Gray dengan nada datar. Entah kenapa ini membuat Claire kesal.

"Ka-kau tak mengejarnya? Dia akan pergi jam 9!"

"Hah...," ia menghela napas pasrah. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah ditolak. Siapa sangka selama ini ia selalu berkirim surat dengan Jack. Jadi itu yang selama ini ia lakukan di perpustakaan. Haha, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Dia pasti mengejek pernyataan cintaku. Harusnya tak kukatakan..."

Buak!

Omongan Gray terpotong oleh pukulan chop Claire di kepalanya.

"Saakiiit! Apa yang kau lakukaan?!" Gray yang tadinya berada di mode melankolis akhirnya kembali beringas. Keberingasannya tertahan saat ia melihat air bening menetes dari sudut mata Claire.

"Mary menghawatirkanmu," kata Claire sambil memberikan surat Mary padanya.

 _Claire, terimakasih... setelah bicara denganmu, keberanianku muncul. Sebenarnya Jack, teman kecilku, mengajakku ke Forget-me-not valley tempatnya mengelola pertanian. Tapi aku terlalu takut meninggalkan kota ini dan tempatku yang nyaman. Namun seperti yang kau bilang... aku ingin bersamanya. Aku mencintainya. Jadi aku akan ke sisinya, meskipun mungkin semua tak akan berjalan mulus... aku akan berusaha._

 _Beberapa hari lalu Gray menembakku, kurasa itu salah satu sebabnya aku merasa harus maju. Karena ternyata mengetahui ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanku membuatku sangat senang, aku ingin Jack tahu perasaanku padanya. Claire, bisa kau mengawasi Gray untukku? Aku khawatir karena ia terlihat sangat terpukul ketika aku menolaknya... mungkin aku egois, pergi demi kebahagiaanku sendiri. Gray pasti membenciku sekarang... hehe. Terimakasih, Claire. Aku pergi._

"Apa kau pernah, sekalipun, dari hatimu yang terdalam, mengejek pernyataan cintaku padamu?" tanya Claire dengan wajah kesal.

Ekspresi dan mata Claire membuat Gray sedikit terpaku, "ti-tidak..."

Claire tersenyum lebar. "Ne? Seperti itulah senpai yang kusukai. Dan jika kau akan pergi jauh dariku, setidaknya... aku ingin mengantarmu pergi dengan senyuman. Tidakkah kau merasa begitu pada Mary?"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya kata-kata Claire membuat wajah Gray memerah.

"Ehem!" dehaman Saibara memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Kau bilang Mary akan pergi jam 9? Itu 5 menit lagi kan?"

Claire dan Gray saling berpandangan, tapi tak lama. Claire segera menarik tangan Gray, menyeretnya berlari ke pelabuhan. Mereka melihat Mary yang sedang berjalan naik ke kapal motor.

"Mary! Tunggu!" seru Claire menghentikan langkah Mary. Mata gadis berkacamata itu melebar dan pipinya memerah saat melihat Gray yang berlari di belakang Claire. Hening menyergap beberapa saat setelah Gray dan Mary saling berhadapan. Hanya angin, suara ombak dan burung camar yang terdengar, hingga suara mengaduh Gray terdengar karena Claire menendang kakinya. Gray tahu maksud Claire: _cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan!_

"Ha... Hati-hati... di jalan," ucap Gray pelan.

Mary masih tak bereaksi, hanya memandangnya dengan rasa bersalah di hatinya. Gray menyadari itu. Dan ia tahu kenapa. Mary merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan kota untuk menjemput cintanya, tepat setelah Gray menolaknya. Jika Gray tak mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Mary mungkin akan kepikiran soal Gray seumur hidupnya. Ya, seperti itulah Mary, gadis yang selama ini ia sukai: baik, ramah, pemalu, penakut, hangat, tapi ceroboh... dan kurang peka. Sangat tak peka.

"Haha!" sepotong tawa lolos dari mulut Gray, membuat Mary kebingungan. "Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Bukankah kau akan pergi ke tempatnya?"

Mary makin bingung, "ta-tapi... Gray... aku... ma-maaf... aku sudah..."

 _Tak!_ Gray memberi sentilan kecil di dahi Mary.

"Aku tak apa," kata Gray sambil tersenyum lebar. "Memang menyakitkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dan aku tak mungkin membencimu hanya karena menolakku. Berbahagialah, Mary."

Senyuman Gray membuat Mary menangis dan tersenyum di saat yang bersamaan. "Terimakasih, Gray..."

Kapten kapal membunyikan tanda keberangkatan, lalu membawa kapalnya jauh ke kota lain bersama dengan Mary. Meninggalkan Gray dan Claire yang masih berdiri di dermaga.

"Lihat apa hah?" Gray kesal karena sejak tadi Claire memandanginya dengan ekspresi berseri-seri.

"Senpai... barusan kau keren sekali!" puji Claire yang lupa diri setelah terkena sihir 'senyum satu juta joule' Gray (yang sebenarnya biasa saja).

Gray berdecak. Ia sedang sangat patah hati sekarang, dan dengan gadis aneh itu di dekatnya, ia sama sekali tak bisa menenangkan diri. Yang paling membuat Gray kesal adalah gadis itu jelas-jelas terlihat senang karena Gray ditolak.

"Hey... jangan-jangan kau yang memprovokasi Mary agar ia pergi mengejar Jack?" tuduh Gray.

Kecurigaan Gray membuat pipi Claire menggembung karena cemberut, "Hmf! Yang benar saja! Aku mendukungnya karena kesal melihatnya plinplan terus! Malah tadinya kupikir yang dia suka itu kau..." ia berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir, lalu tersenyum licik. "Kalau aku tahu dia suka orang lain, aku pasti akan lebih memanas-manasi dia! Ahahaa... ah!"

Claire tiba-tiba teringat kalau ia belum menyirami tanaman-tamannya. "Aku pergi dulu, Senpai! Nanti malam akan kubuatkan jagung bakar untukmu yang patah hati, _tee-hee_! _I love youu_!" seru Claire sambil berlari dengan agak melompat.

Seperti tornado. Begitulah Claire selalu terlihat di mata Gray. Kuat, tak bisa dihentikan, lincah, dan punya kekuatan dekstruktif yang tak terbayangkan.

 _Jadi awalnya dia pikir Mary suka padaku? Tapi tetap mendukungnya? Haha..._

"Bodoh..." gumam Gray dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ia merasakan angin memainkan rambutnya, memulas kulitnya, membawa aroma laut ke dalam hidungnya. Tak seperti sebelumnya, langkah Gray terasa lebih ringan. Mungkin karena ia telah melepas Mary?

Ah... tepat yang seperti dikatakan Claire... ia tak bisa se-persisten gadis itu.

Hm? Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena cintanya pada Mary tak sebegitu besar.

 _Karena aku burang orang bodoh._

 _Yeah._

.

.

(Bersambung…)

.

.

A/N:

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini xD

Makasih juga atas review nya, **Ainagihara** dan **Sierra vuc** *bow*

Pasti dilanjut, cuma lamanya yang beda-beda hohoho /geplak author.

See you!


	5. Summer storm

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon dan segala karakternya, lagu Rain or Shine juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma punya plot ceritanya :3

.

.

.

~5~

"Summer Storm"

.

.

.

Jika restoran kecil di pantai Mineral Town telah buka kembali, saat itulah warga tahu bahwa musim panas telah datang sepenuhnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Claire mendengar tentang pria pemilik restoran bercat putih itu dari Popuri. Tanpa diberitahu pun Claire yakin Popuri jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pria itu: Kai. Tapi opini yang sangat berbeda tentang Kai akan keluar dari mulut Rick, kakak Popuri. Ia menganggap Kai sebagai playboy super berbahaya yang selalu berusaha mendekati adiknya. Sepertinya Rick punya semacam _sister complex_.

"Hati-hati jika kau bertemu dengannya, Claire! Pastikan kau menghindari kontak mata!" Rick memberinya peringatan keras.

"O... oke?" respon Claire tak yakin. Jelas Rick sangat berlebihan soal ini. "Uhm... aku pergi dulu, Rick," pamit Claire.

"Ke perpustakaan?" tanya Rick dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yep!" Claire menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya. Senyum yang membuat kerutan di dahi Rick semakin dalam.

"Claire! Sebentar!" panggil Rick saat Claire mengambil langkah meninggalkan Poultry Farm. Rick kemudian berlari ke dalam rumahnya, dan kembali ke tempat Claire dengan sangat cepat. Ia menyerahkan dua butir telur spa rebus yang dalam kantong kertas kecil. "Untukmu. Matahari semakin terik, kau harus banyak makan dan minum. Jangan sampai pingsan," pesan Rick dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oke!"

"Pacarmu, Rick?" suara seorang pria tiba-tiba mencampuri percakapan mereka. Rick langsung mengenali pemilik suara itu, pria berkulit gelap dan berbandana ungu.

 _Speak of the devil..._

"Kai!" seru Rick benci. Ekspresinya langsung berubah jadi shock saat melihat adiknya bergandengan tangan dengan Kai. Tanpa ragu ia memisahkan tangan mereka dengan pukulan chop andalannya, lalu menarik Popuri ke dekatnya. "Jangan sentuh adikku!"

"Owke, oke!" Kai mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia lalu menyeringai ke arah Claire, membuat bulu kuduk Claire berdiri.

"Kai, ini Claire! Dia petani baru yang tinggal di Farm. Dan dia bukan pacar Rick!" jelas Popuri. Kalimat terakhir ia katakan sejutek mungkin karena masih kesal pada perlakuan kakaknya barusan.

"Oh, Claire! Aku Kai, salam kenal!" sapa Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Di luar dugaan, Claire tak menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ia hanya melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali dengan senyum lebar innocent di wajahnya. "Hallo! Aku Claire~ senang bertemu denganmu!"

Merasa tak disambut, Kai hanya tersenyum. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa gadis ini berusaha menghindarinya.

"Hey, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu...?"

Rupanya ia tak habis akal. Ia malah mendekati Claire dan hendak menyentuh rambut Claire. Namun seperti otomatis, Claire langsung menghindar mundur.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Claire masih dengan nada ceria. "Oh, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi Kai, Popuri, Rick!"

Claire melangkah pergi dengan langkah cepat, menyisakan ekspresi bingung di wajah Kai. Tawa Rick pun meledak. "Hahaha! Sepertinya kau dibenci, Kai! Baru mendengar suaramu saja wajahnya langsung pucat!"

Alis Kai berkerut. Ia melihat ke arah Claire pergi. Mereka memang tak pernah sekalipun bertemu sebelumnya, ia hanya bercanda. Tapi ekspresi Claire saat melihatnya tadi seperti... sangat ketakutan.

~000~

Pintu perpustakaan dibuka dari luar. Dan Gray tahu persis siapa yang selalu datang ke perpustakaan di siang hari untuk menemuinya. Si rambut pirang panjang itu tampak di depan pintu. Tapi wajahnya tak seperti biasa, ia tampak pucat. Baru beberapa detik setelah mereka bertukar pandang, warna wajahnya berubah jadi lebih cerah.

"Senpai!" serunya ceria.

Gray memicingkan matanya, "bisa kau tenang sedikit? Ini perpustakaan."

"Hehe! Tak apa kan? Kita hanya berdua," Claire tak menghiraukan isyarat marah di mata Gray. Ia lalu berdiri di depan Gray yang sekarang menjaga counter perpustakaan menggantikan Mary. Gray akan kemari setiap siang, setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan blacksmithnya. Setidaknya sampai penjaga perpustakaan yang baru datang.

Claire menekuk lututnya, meletakkan dagunya di atas meja counter, dan tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Gray. Sifat pemalu Gray membuat pria itu memerah.

"Bisa kau tak memandangiku seperti itu?" tolak Gray keberatan. Karena Claire tetap tak bergeming, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kanan-kiri kepala Claire dan menolehkannya Claire dengan paksa. "Kubilang hentikan!" seru Gray.

Si korban ternyata malah diam dengan wajah semerah udang rebus. Barulah Gray sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya hanya membuat gadis itu merasa diberi _fan service_.

"Kau menyentuhku..." kata Claire.

Wajah Gray memerah karena cara Claire mengatakannya membuat Gray tampak seperti orang mesum. "I-itu..."

"Hehe!" Claire tertawa. Ia selalu senang setiap melihat wajah Gray memerah, melihat Gray gugup, atau salah tingkah. Tapi tawa Claire saat ini terlihat sedikit berbeda di mata Gray. Seolah beban besar baru saja diangkat dari hati gadis itu.

"Dekat seperti biasa, hm?" Dokter Trent yang sedang menuruni tangga mengomentari Claire dan Gray. Ia meletakkan dua buah buku bersampul gelap di meja counter, hendak meminjamnya. Claire menyingkir dari meja counter dan memberinya salam ceria.

"Kami sama sekali tidak dekat," tampik Gray. Tangannya menulis judul buku pinjaman dokter muda itu di daftar pinjam.

"Ah, kudengar Kai kembali hari ini?" Dokter Trent membuka pembicaraan.

"Yeah, si bodoh itu akan kembali," jawab Gray dengan senyum bahagia. Senyum yang membuat dahi Claire berkerut.

"Senpai berteman dengannya?" tanya Claire ragu.

Gray tampak memikirkan jawabannya, "... aku tak tahu apa kita bisa disebut teman..."

"Mereka berteman, Claire. Teman yang sangat dekat," potong Trent sambil berlalu ke luar perpustakaan. Gray keberatan disebut berteman dengan Kai, dan ia hendak protes. Tapi ekspresi Claire yang resah membuat Gray mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah bertemu dia?" Gray heran.

Claire mengangguk, lalu menggigit bibir. "Aku tak begitu suka dia," ungkap Claire.

"Hm?" Gray mengangkat satu alisnya.

Seorang Claire yang selalu akrab dengan siapa saja (bahkan rival cintanya) ternyata bisa juga merasa tak suka pada orang lain. Yah, tapi kalau Kai mungkin saja. Anak itu playboy yang suka merayu siapapun. Serius, siapapun. Bahkan nenek-nenek tak luput dari mulut manisnya. Dan gara-gara itu ia jadi populer di kalangan wanita. Gray sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti kenapa wanita menyukai pria seperti itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang bagus dari Kai: ia pintar memasak, terutama jagung bakar -makanan kesukaan Gray. Dan satu lagi. Ia memang playboy, tapi ia bukan orang yang jahat.

"Ah, senpai. Ini untukmu," Claire mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Sebuah batu sapphire berukuran satu ruas jari yang berbentuk seperti kepala beruang. "Aku menemukannya di mine kemarin. Lucu kan?"

Gray melihat batu itu dengan mata bersinar. Harus ia akui, batu itu tampak bagus dan unik. Dan ia memang sangat menyukai batu hias seperti ini...

 _Hm? Tapi apakah normal jika seorang gadis memberikan batu sapphire pada seorang pria?_

"Warnanya biru, seperti mata senpai," kata Claire dengan matanya memandang mata Gray sambil tersenyum.

Gray begidik. Bukankah posisi mereka terbalik? Di matanya sekarang Claire terlihat seperti pria flamboyan yang sedang merayu gadis. (Yep, dan gadisnya adalah kau, Gray xp)

"Claire, bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih normal?" tanya Gray.

"Maksudmu?"

"... ck." Gray hanya berdecak dan memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan lebih jauh.

Setelah kepergian Mary, ia kira ia akan bersedih sejadinya. Tapi gadis itu membuatnya tak punya waktu untuk bersedih sendirian. Ia selalu muncul dan mengikutinya. Setiap hari, tanpa absen, selalu dengan senyum lebarnya itu.

~000~

Gray tiba di Inn pukul 6 sore setelah menutup perpustakaan. Rasanya lelah sekali, mengurusi buku-buku setelah berurusan dengan dengan tungku panas. Ditambah lagi Claire yang betah berlama-lama di perpus jika ia yang menjaga. Hah... Ia harap petugas perpustakaan yang baru segera datang.

"Gray!" seru Kai saat melihat Gray memasuki kamar.

"Kau sudah selesai?" sambung Cliff kalem.

"Yo, Kai," Gray tersenyum dan memberi salam Kai dengan melakukan tos kepalan tangan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Aku dan Cliff sedang membicarakan petani baru itu. Dia cantik, haha!" kata Kai pada Gray yang sedang melepas sepatu dan topinya. Kalimat terakhir Kai membuat Gray memasang ekspresi 'are you f***ing kidding?' yang sangat jelas.

"Tapi kubilang percuma saja," Cliff yang kalem mencoba menengahi Gray yang spechless. "Karena Claire suka padamu, Gray."

"Ha? Bagaimana kau...?"

"Ahaha, semua orang sudah tahu, Gray. Di mana ada kau, di situ ada Claire. Bahkan dia sering datang kemari mengirimkanmu makan malam, kan," jelas Cliff. Gray menelan ludah. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Jadi semua orang di desa ini tahu soal dia dan Claire? Yang benar saja!

"Heeh... sulit dipercaya ada cewek yang mau sama lu. Gantengan juga gue," ejek Kai. Gray cuma bisa pasang muka bete. Tapi dalam hati kepikiran juga... apa yang bagus darinya? Kenapa Claire bisa sebegitunya sampai mengejarnya kesini?

 _Mungkin lain kali akan kutanyakan. Atau tidak. Sepertinya lebih baik jika aku tidak tahu, haha._

"Lalu? Kalian udah ngapain aja?" tanya Kai penasaran setelah mendengar cerita sepak terjang Claire.

"Eh?" Si lugu Cliff tidak paham maksud pertanyaan Kai.

Kai mendengus, "Ayolah. Kalau aku jadi kau, dan ada cewek secantik Claire mengejarku, meskipun aku tak menyukainya, aku pasti sudah 'memakan'nya!"

Muka Gray memerah. Kata-kata Kai terlalu vulgar bagi telinganya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar di sekolah, dan ia bahkan belum pernah ciuman seumur hidupnya -ya, selugu itulah dia. Bukan berarti ia tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia juga cowok normal dan sehat yang punya fantasi erotis. Tapi...

"Woah, yang benar saja, Kai! Hanya karena ada gadis yang mengejarmu, bukan berarti kau boleh melakukan itu!" Cliff menolak mentah-mentah ide Kai. Wajahnya sama merahnya dengan wajah Gray.

Kai tertawa melihat reaksi kedua temannya itu, "Hahaha, aku bercanda!" Pria berbandana itu tertawa sangat puas sampai berair mata. "Ha... tapi banyak cewek murahan seperti itu di kota. Bukannya bekerja, mereka cuma mengejar-ngejar cowok. Gray, kenapa kau tidak coba menyerangnya? Dia pasti akan senang. Oh, atau bagaimana kalau aku saja..."

Kata-kata Kai terhenti begitu Gray menatapnya tajam. "Hentikan," perintah Gray tegas. Ia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuknya, meninggalkan kedua temannya itu dalam hening.

Kai tersenyum melihat reaksi Gray dan berbisik, "heeh, menarik."

~000~

Gray menyalakan shower dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh air. Dipejamkannya matanya. Ia merasa perlu mendinginkan kepalanya.

Apa karena ini musim panas sehingga ia mudah tersinggung?

Ia tahu Kai memang playboy yang suka bermain-main dengan cewek. Tapi Claire bukan cewek serendah itu. Gadis itu bekerja keras di pertaniannya sampai pernah pingsan dan sakit. Memang benar dia mengejarnya ke sini. Tapi itu karena dia desperate pada cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya selama 9 tahun. Bahkan Mary berani ke tempat Jack karena motivasi dari Claire. Dan jika bukan karena Claire, ia mungkin tak akan berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Mary sampai sekarang. Dia bukan gadis murahan seperti yang dikatakan Kai.

~000~

Kamar pria di lantai dua Doug's Inn malam itu sunyi karena satu penghuninya mandi, dan satunya lagi sedang makan di bawah. Hanya Kai sendiri yang sedang berbaring santai di tempat tidur dan memandangi langit-langit. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian dengan Gray barusan. Temannya itu memang pemarah, namun marahnya barusan tak biasa. Kai bukannya tidak pernah bergurau seperti itu, dan Gray biasanya tak begitu menghiraukannya. Lalu kenapa Gray begitu marah saat ia menyinggung Claire?

Tok tok tok.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Kai bangkit dan membukanya. Di sana ia melihat gadis pirang yang sedang dipikirkannya, membawa sepiring jagung bakar. Gadis itu tampak kaget begitu melihat wajahnya.

"Ka-kai, dimana Gray?" tanya Claire. Kai si playboy melihat gadis pirang yang tampak gugup di depannya seperti serigala melihat kelinci kecil. Di condongkannya tubuhnya ke arah Claire dan hanya menyisakan jarak kecil antara mereka.

"Hm? Gray?" goda Kai dengan nada suara lembut yang membuat Claire merinding.

"Ka-kalau tidak ada..."

Klek!

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Kai menarik Claire masuk ke kamar, lalu menutup kamar itu. Ia mengurung Claire di antara kedua lengannya yang kecoklatan karena terbakar matahari. Claire kaget dan pegangannya pada piring plastik berisi jagung bakar terlepas.

"Hee... berani sekali kau Claire, datang ke kamar pria malam-malam begini," kata Kai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Claire, sementara yang Claire terdesak pintu dan tak bisa bergerak hanya melihat lantai. "Lupakan saja maniak batu itu. Mau main denganku?"

~000~

Dukk!

Gray mendengar suara benda jatuh di kamarnya. Gray yang baru selesai berpakaian segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Claire yang terperangkap dalam lengan Kai. Gadis itu pucat pasi seperti melihat hantu. Refleks Gray segera menendang Kai dan membebaskan Claire. Ia menarik Claire ke sisinya.

"Aduh, Gray! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Kai.

Kali ini Gray naik pitam. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Melihat temannya marah besar, Kai menciut. Ia menggaruk leher, tertawa canggung, berusaha mencairkan suasanya, "Aku cuma bercanda oke? Aku tak bermaksud melakukan apapun, hanya..."

Lagi-lagi tatapan tajam Gray membuat Kai terdiam. "Maaf..." ucapnya menyesal.

Gray mendengus, lalu menghampiri Claire yang terduduk di dekatnya. "Claire, kau tak apa? Jangan dipikirkan, dia..."

Ekspresi Claire kali ini lebih dari pucat pasi. Ia terengah. Ia seperti sedang berusaha untuk tetap bernapas. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, butiran air matanya mulai jatuh. Seperti otomatis, tangan Gray bergerak untuk mengusap kepalanya.

"Claire, tenanglah. Aku disin..."

Gray kaget ketika Claire menampik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan sentuh aku," pinta Claire dengan suara berbisik di tengah isakannya.

Claire lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar pria itu. Gray tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Claire sendiri. Tanpa sepatu, hanya menggunakan kaos oblong, dan tanpa topi yang biasa ia kenakan, ia meninggalkan kamar, menuruni tangga, bahkan berlari di atas batako jalan desa Mineral Town, mengejar Claire.

Claire berhenti di depan rumahnya dan langsung terduduk, membenamkan wajah di atas lututnya. Sementara Gray mengikuti dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang besar yang terjadi. Claire yang tertawa dan tersipu ketika ia tak sengaja menyentuhnya... dan Claire yang ketakutan ketika ia berusaha menyentuhnya... kenapa?

"Claire?" panggil Gray.

Hening. Hanya isakan Claire yang menjawab panggilan itu. Gray menghela napas. Ia pasti sudah gila. Karena tangannya merengkuh kepala Claire dan membuatnya bersandar di dadanya. Ia letakkan dagunya di atas kepala Claire agar ia tak perlu melihat tangisan gadis itu. Agar gadis itu bisa leluasa menangis.

"It's ok, Claire. It's ok... Aku di sini," kata Gray. Aroma fresh kaos oblong Gray membuat Claire lebih tenang. Tangan Claire mengenggam kaos Gray di bagian pinggang. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu. Hingga Claire melepaskan dirinya perlahan saat tangisnya sudah lebih terkontrol.

"Maaf, senpai," ucap Claire lemah.

Gray tak merespon. Hanya memandangi gadis yang sedang menghapus air mata itu. Ekspresi ketakutan dan penolakan Claire masih terbayang jelas di pikirannya. Bukan ekspresi yang ingin ia lihat. Juga bukan ekspresi yang ia kenali.

"Akan kuhajar anak itu nanti," geram Gray.

Di luar dugaan, Claire malah menggeleng, "Aku yang salah. Aku tak akan ke kamar cowok lagi," katanya.

Memicinglah mata Gray. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa jadi Claire yang menyalahkan diri sendiri, padahal jelas-jelas ini salah si playboy brengsek itu. Tapi kalau Claire tidak ke kamarnya lagi... artinya frekuensi gangguannya akan berkurang. Bukankah itu bagus?

Gray menghela napas. Apa yang ia pikirkan di saat seperti ini? Payah.

"Beristirahatlah," saran Gray. Claire mengangguk. Sebelum masuk ke rumahnya Claire berbalik dan tersenyum tipis pada Gray, berucap lemah, "Terimakasih, Senpai."

Perasaan gatal menggerogoti hati Gray saat melihat senyum itu. Dengan telanjang kaki, ia berjalan cepat ke Inn.

~000~

Bamm!

Kai menciut. Ia yang tadi memerangkap gadis dalam lengannya, sekarang terperangkap oleh kaki Gray yang menendang tembok tepat di sisi kiri Kai. Tangan Gray terlipat di dadanya. Matanya tajam menatap Kai.

"Oh, ayolah! Sudah kubilang aku hanya main-main!"

Bamm!

Gray meninju tembok di dekat telinga kanan Kai, membuat Kai benar-benar terperangkap sekarang.

"Main-main? Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kelakuanmu itu suatu saat bisa menyakiti orang lain," tekan Gray. Dahi Kai berkerut saat melihat mata dingin Gray. Sohibnya itu tak pernah semarah ini padanya sebelumnya. Mungkin benar ia sudah keterlaluan, sampai gadis petani itu menangis dan pucat ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku... kau benar. Aku sudah keterlaluan," akhirnya Kai mengaku salah. Lega mendengar penyesalan temannya, Gray menurunkan tangan dan kakinya. Ia menghela napas sambil mengurut dahi.

"Besok minta maaflah padanya langsung," kata Gray seraya duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kai mengikuti duduk di tempat tidur sebelah Gray, membuat posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tapi ada yang aneh, Gray," cetus Kai.

"Ha?" sahut Gray malas, masih kesal.

"Dia seperti melihat orang lain. Bukan aku. Dan dia menyebut 'nii-sama' dengan wajah sangat ketakutan," jelas Kai sambil mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Nii-sama?" ulang Gray dengan alis bertaut. Nii-sama adalah sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki yang dihormati. Perasaan Gray benar. Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan reaksi Claire. Meskipun tindakan Kai itu menakutkan, tapi ketakutan Claire terlalu ekstrim. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kakaknya?

~000~

Pagi-pagi sekali Claire dikagetkan oleh tamu berbandana ungu. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Maafkan aku, Claire! Tapi percayalah aku tak bermaksud melakukan apapun kemarin!" Kai si bandana ungu berusaha meyakinkan Claire.

Claire menggigir bibir. Perlu jeda yang cukup panjang hingga Claire menjawab, "... oke."

Sinar di wajah Kai menghilang saat Claire melanjutkan kata-katanya, "tapi jangan mencoba menyentuhku lagi. Kau membuat androphobiaku kambuh."

Androphobia = ketakutan yang tidak normal kepada laki-laki.

Alis Kai beraut. "Andro... phobia? Tapi Gray menyentuhmu..."

"Kalau senpai aku baik-baik saja," potong Claire. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga minta maaf atas reaksiku padamu. Kau tahu, suaramu… mirip dengan orang yang kubenci."

Mata Kai melebar.

"Tapi aku tahu itu bukan kau, jadi maafkan atas sikapku yang kasar padamu," kini gantian Claire yang menunduk minta maaf.

Bingung harus bereaksi apa, Kai hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Suara? Jadi karena itu Claire selalu memberi reaksi penolakan saat melihatnya.

"Ah, sebagai tanda pertemanan kita, akan kusisakan satu nanas jika aku panen untukmu," Claire kembali memasang senyum cerianya yang biasa.

Kai berkedip beberapa kali. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak. Yang jelas, tampaknya ia sudah mendapatkan teman baru di kota ini. Tentu saja dengan satu syarat: ia tak boleh menyentuhnya.

~000~

.

.

(Bersambung…)


	6. Why me?

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan segala karakternya bukan milik saya, saya cuma punya plot ceritanya :3

.

.

.

 **~6~**

 **"Why me?"**

.

.

.

 _Kau bersinar... seperti matahari di duniaku yang kelam._

 _Kau adalah matahariku._

.

.

.

"... ray?"

.

.

"Graay!"

.

Buakk!

Gray baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat Rick menggebrak meja counter. Saat ini ia sedang menjaga toko sementara kakeknya mengurusi sesuatu di pelabuhan. Tak ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, jadi ia hanya duduk di counter. Dan entah sejak kapan pikirannya tak lagi di sana.

"Bisa kau memperbaiki mayonnaise maker kami?" tanya Rick.

Gray memegang dahi. Yang benar saja? Ia bahkan tak sadar Rick masuk ke toko.

"Oh... ya. Tentu. Biar kulihat dulu," kata Gray.

Gray lalu berjalan ke Poultry Farm mengikuti Rick dan untuk sementara ia mengunci toko.

"Sejak kemarin alat ini tak menghasilkan mayonnaise dengan benar," Rick menunjukkan hasil mayonnaisenya. Encer.

Gray lalu membuka bagian belakang mesin itu dan menyimpulkan bahwa motor penggeraknya rusak.

"Hm... butuh waktu memperbaikinya. Rick, kau bawa ini ke toko," kata Gray dengan nada memerintah.

"Hah? Aku?" keluh Rick dengan dahi berkerut. Melihat alat besar itu saja ia bisa membayangkan betapa beratnya alat itu. "Beraat, aku tak kuat. Kau saja, nanti kubayar lebih!" pinta Rick.

Gray menghela napas mendengar rengekan Rick. Biasanya Graylah mengantar alat-alat berat seperti ini sendirian. Dan ia tak mengeluh separah Rick. "Ceh, kau ini. Ya sudah, biar aku saja," Gray menyerah.

Dengan agak susah payah Gray mengangkat mayonnaise maker itu. "Ambillah besok," pesan Gray seraya berjalan kembali ke blacksmith.

"Senpai!"

Gray mengernyit. Ia kenal benar suara dan panggilan itu tanpa perlu melihat si pemanggil. Tapi sekarang tangannya penuh dan pandangannya terhalangi oleh benda besar di depannya.

"Kebetulan. Claire, bukakan pintu," kata Gray. Lagi-lagi dengan nada perintah. Tanpa protes sama sekali Claire mengikuti Gray ke depan Blacksmith. Tapi pintunya terkunci. "Ambil kuncinya di kantong celanaku," Gray melirik ke kantong celana kirinya. Ada strip gantungan kunci yang keluar dari sana.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Claire dengan wajah merah.

"Ck! Cepaat!"

Dengan malu-malu Claire mengambil strip gantungan kunci itu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ia hampir menyentuh celana Gray –meski ia sama sekali tak menyentuhnya.

Mereka lalu masuk ke toko, dan Gray meletakkan mayonnaise maker di sudut toko. Alat itu memang sangat berat. Fuuh.

Mata Gray lalu melihat si pirang yang sedang memperhatikan alat pembuat mayonnaise dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Claire sudah tersenyum dan menyapanya seperti biasa. Bahkan hubungannya dengan Kai tampaknya sudah membaik. Seolah kejadian malam itu hanyalah mimpi. Ya, saat di mana Claire histeris dan menangis.

Keesokan paginya Kai memang langsung minta maaf pada Claire sesuai ancaman Gray. Tapi berita yang dibawanya setelah itu membuat Gray penasaran.

 _"Dia androphobia... sekarang sudah tidak begitu parah, hanya tidak bisa disentuh..."_

"Senpai, kau datang ke Chicken Festival nanti? Ayamku Bon akan ikut bertanding!" seru Claire antusias, membuyarkan pikiran Gray.

"Tidak," tolak Gray. Tanpa membuang waktu ia mengambil peralatannya dan mulai memperbaiki mesin mayonnaise Poultry Farm.

 _Tapi aku menyentuhnya..._

Claire merajuk, "Eeh... kenapa?"

 _Dan dia baik-baik saja..._

"Aku tak suka keramaian."

 _Kenapa?_

"Tapi kau harus coba datang, Senpai. Bon sudah berlatih keras, dan semakin banyak dukungan yang ia peroleh akan semakin bersemangat pula dia!" bujuk Claire.

 _Kenapa harus aku?_

"Haah..."

Rayuan Claire masih berlanjut, "Aku dan Kai akan membagikan jagung bakar gratis di sana!"

"..." Gray terdiam. Bagian jagung bakar ini memang sangat menarik. "... baiklah," kata Gray akhirnya.

Claire melompat girang.

 _Eh? Tunggu dulu. Dia dan Kai?_

 _Apa aku tak salah dengar?_

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengannya?" tanya Gray dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak, kami tidak akrab!" sanggah Claire sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Pipinya menggembung. "Tapi karena dia teman senpai, aku harus berteman dengannya juga kan," jelas Claire.

Gray berdecak. Uratnya mencuat di dahinya, kesal. _Alasan apa itu? Apa dia tak kenal kata 'curiga'?_

"Dengar Claire, sekalipun dia temanku, kau tak perlu dekat-dekat dengannya! Bagaimana jika dia melakukan sesuatu padamu lagi? Aah! Aku tidak bisa tenang!" kekesalannya memuncak. Lagi-lagi ia tak sadar bahwa perbuatannya membuat Claire merasa di beri 'fan service' -dalam arti yang berbeda.

Claire mengulum senyumnya. Seolah ada bunga-bunga melayang di atas kepalanya, gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangan di pipi, "Senpai, kau cemburu?"

Memerahlah wajah Gray. Ia merasa seperti ada kelereng di tenggorokannya yang membuat kata-katanya tercekat. Tapi Claire dengan cepat memotongnya, "Jangan khawatir Senpai! Apapun yang kulakukan, dengan siapapun aku, di hatiku cuma ada senpai, hehe!"

Lagi-lagi rayuan gombal Claire membuat Gray hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merah. Matanya menyipit, tajam, mencoba menganalisa kadar rasa malu yang diberikan Harvest Goddess pada otak gadis itu.

"Hey, Claire. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Sebagai cewek kau tidak malu apa?" akhirnya Gray menanyakan pertanyaan yang telah lama terpendam di hatinya.

Claire tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil, "Tidak. Katanya, aku harus mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Jika tidak orang lain tak akan mengerti. Dan suatu saat aku mungkin akan menyesal karena tidak mengatakannya."

Alis Gray bertaut, "Kata siapa?"

"Dirk Zephyr!" jawabnya mantap.

Gray kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Ia kenal nama itu. "Dirk Zephyr? Novelis... maksudmu?"

Claire mengangguk. Senyum di wajahnya kini melembut, "Dan kau yang menyarankanku membaca novelnya, Senpai!"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ckckck! Kau pasti tidak ingat," Claire bertolak pinggang. "Dulu, di perpustakaan sekolah, saat aku bingung memilih buku dan mengambil novel itu, kau tersenyum dan berkata, 'Yang itu bagus. Setelah membacanya, aku merasa aah... dunia ini indah.' Saat itulah aku jatuh cinta padamu," kisah Claire sambil melihat ke atas, seolah gelembung-gelembung imajinasi baru saja keluar dari otaknya. Imajinasinya terhenti saat melihat kerutan di dahi Gray yang semakin dalam. Claire tahu persis apa yang dipikirkan Gray saat ini. Ia tak ingat apapun tentang Claire. Ia bahkan sudah lupa isi novel itu. Ia hanya ingat namanya karena Mary menyukai penulis itu.

 _Apa karena itu hanya aku yang bisa menyentuh Claire? Karena perasaannya yang sudah sangat lama padaku?_

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat," Gray mulai merasa merasa bersalah. "Apa dulunya kau culun?"

"Haha! Tidak... aku sangat normal. Super plain. Karena itu kau tak mungkin mengingatku! Hahaha~"

Meski Claire mengatakan hal itu sambil tertawa, perasaan Gray tidak enak. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang menyukainya hingga bertahun-tahun... hanya karena hal sepele yang ia sendiri tidak mengingatnya.

"Claire," Gray menghentikan tawa gadis itu. "Maaf karena aku tidak mengingatmu," ucapnya. Claire terpaku oleh pandangan tajamnya. Sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari mulutnya. Sama seperti ketika ia membiarkan Claire bersandar di dadanya dan menangis. Suara yang lembut. Suara yang hangat. Sangat hangat hingga membuat sebutir air mata Claire menetes. Hanya sebutir, karena Claire segera menyekanya.

Gray menatap gadis yang sedang menghapus air matanya itu. "Kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis, eh, Claire?" tanyanya datar.

Claire menggeleng, "Aku hanya mudah menangis di depanmu!"

"Kenapa?"

Claire menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan air matanya keluar lagi, lalu balas melihat mata Gray. "Karena aku menyukaimu. Sangat suka sampai aku ingin menangis," jawab Claire tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Gray. Dan itu berhasil membuat Gray merah. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Claire melihat langsung ke matanya dalam jarak dekat. Ia tak pernah tahu matanya begitu biru dan indah. Ia tak pernah sadar bulu mata pirangnya cukup panjang, atau hidung tirusnya begitu menawan.

 _Jika aku... kau baik-baik saja?_

~000~

Mata biru Claire membulat saat menyadari Gray semakin mencondongkan wajah padanya.

Tigapuluh senti...

Dua puluh senti...

Sepuluh senti...

"Graay!"

Pintu blacksmith tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar, dan Saibara langsung melepas jubah perjalanannya dan duduk di meja counter. "Yang benar saja! Pedagang botak itu pikir perhiasan itu mudah di dapat? Dengar Gray, jika ada yang membeli dengan harga jatuh seperti itu, jangan di beri!" cerocos Saibara sambil mengipasi tubuhnya yang kepanasan setelah berjalan dari pelabuhan. Begitu ia merasa lebih dingin, ia baru sadar ada sepasang muda-mudi yang duduk di workshop blacksmithnya dengan saling membelakangi.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya, murni, tanpa prasangka.

Tiba-tiba Claire berdiri secepat kilat, berlari ke pintu, dan pamitan, "Ahaha! Aku pergi dulu, Kek! Sampai jumpa!"

Saibara melongo melihat Claire yang pergi seperti tornado. Ia lalu melihat cucunya yang masih berada di tempatnya. Wajahnya sangat merah.

"Gray, kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"... hari ini panas sekali," jawab Gray tanpa memandang kakeknya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengucurkan air dari keran ke kepalanya.

 _Aku pasti sudah gila._

 _Apa yang barusan hendak aku lakukan?_

 _Tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk..._

 _Mencium Claire?_

 _Yang benar saja!_

~000~

Claire berlari ke kolam Harvest Goddess dan segera berjongkok di samping kolam. Wajahnya yang terpantul di permukaan air tampak semerah buah tomat yang ada di ladangnya. Tangan Claire mencoba mengipas-ngipas, meski panas di wajahnya sama sekali tak menghilang. Claire mengambil air kolam di kedua tangannya lalu membasahi wajahnya. Tapi belum cukup.

Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Tangannya gemetar. Lututnya lemas. Ribuan tanda tanya berseliwer di otaknya.

 _Apa yang baru saja senpai lakukan?_

 _Dia tidak mungkin mau..._

 _Aaagh!_

"Goddess," bisik Claire sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkin ia telah membuat satu kemajuan. Ya, mungkin. Tapi Claire sadar bahwa setitik rasa takut mulai muncul di hatinya.

~000~

 **Chicken Festival.**

Pertama kalinya Gray menginjakkan kaki di Chicken Festival adalah musim panas tahun ini. Jika bukan karena kakeknya menyuruhnya membuka stand untuk promosi Mayonnaise Maker made in Saibara, ia tak akan mau datang. Ia tak suka keramaian. Bahkan di tahun baru pun ia lebih senang menyambut matahari terbit di Mother's Hill dari pada di Rose Square –biarpun ia bisa dapat banyak buckwheat flour jika ke sana.

Banyaknya orang dari berbagai kota yang datang ke Chicken Festival dianggap kakeknya sebagai kesempatan untuk menggaet lebih banyak pelanggan. Mungkin benar, dan strategi itu memang berhasil. Sejak tadi sudah banyak peternak ayam yang bertanya tentang mesinnya hingga meminta nomor kontak tokonya. Tapi Gray kesal karena kakek itu hanya menyuruhnya, sedang ia sendiri malah asik-asikan bersantai di rumah.

"Senpai! Ini untukmu!" seru Claire. Ia memberikan sebungkus jagung bakar dan sekaleng soda dingin padanya.

"Untukku?" Gray mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, "Terimakasih..."

Untuk sesaat jari mereka bersentuhan. Dan Claire secara refleks langsung menyingkirkan tangannya, sehingga soda dingin Gray jatuh ke tanah. Gray mendesah, lalu mengambil kaleng sodanya.

Ia memicingkan mata, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yang di tanya hanya menggeleng cepat, kemudian kabur sambil berseru, "Maafkan aku!"

Bukannya Gray tidak mengerti pada kelakuan aneh Claire akhir-akhir ini. Semua itu salahnya –dia yang mencoba melakukan 'hal aneh' di Blacksmith beberapa hari lalu.

Ia sudah berkonsultasi dengan Kai mengenai masalah ini. Menurut Kai, ia hanya terserang 'demam musim panas'. Saat di mana laki-laki bisa menyerang gadis di dekatnya meskipun ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis itu. Panaslah yang membuatnya jadi aneh.

Kembali ke Chicken Festival. Pukul 9 pagi, babak pertama Chicken Festival dimulai. Berbagai ayam dari berbagai kota datang untuk adu kebolehan. Gray tidak melihat langsung, tapi dari pengeras suara ia bisa mendengar jalannya pertandingan. Bon, ayam pertama Claire itu hanya bisa lolos hingga babak kedua dan kalah di babak ke tiga. Seekor ayam hitam bernama Tarzan membuat Bon kalah telak. Chicken Festival tahun ini dimenangkan oleh Tarzan.

"Kau kalah," Gray mengkonfirmasi kekalahan Claire setelah perlombaan selesai. Saat itu Claire sedang mampir ke tempat Gray.

"Hahaha, ya, aku kalah!" seperti biasa Claire hanya mentertawakannya.

Gray tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Ikut aku," perintah Gray.

"Eh?"

Jantung Claire berdetak cepat lagi. Seolah kejadian waktu itu belum cukup aneh, kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Gray menyuruh Claire mengikutinya. Claire semakin ge-er saat Gray membelikannya es serut dari stand Kai-Popuri. Ia lalu mengikuti Gray duduk di pinggir Rose Square sambil makan.

"Claire," panggil Gray.

"Y-y-ya?" Claire gugup menjawab.

"Uhm... soal waktu itu... aku minta maaf. Sepertinya panas membuat otakku jadi aneh. Kalau aku melakukan hal seperti itu lagi... pukul saja aku. Maaf membuatmu takut," lanjutnya serius.

Claire terdiam sambil memandangi es serutnya yang meleleh, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak takut padamu," kata Claire seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Gray menangkap perubahan ekspresi gadis itu. Dan di luar dugaan Claire, Gray malah tersenyum lembut, "Hm, baguslah!"

Senyum satu juta joule Gray membuat Claire memegangi dadanya. Rasanya jantungnya mau melompat dari rongga dadanya. Ah... Semakin lama ia bersama dengan Gray, semakin besar rasa sukanya. Semakin ia mengenal Gray, semakin adorable Gray di matanya. Bersinar. Dan tanpa ia sadari, keberadaan Gray dalam hatinya kini sudah sangat besar. Sampai-sampai rasanya hampir semua ruang di hatinya terisi penuh oleh Gray.

"Aku bersyukur telah mengejarmu kemari," gumam Claire sambil senyum-senyum.

Gray mendengar itu tapi tak ingin menanggapinya. Barusan ia sengaja tersenyum pada Claire. Menurut informasi dari Zack, Claire menyebut senyumnya sebagai senyum 'satu juta joule'. Julukan yang sangat aneh. Dan sejujurnya menggelikan. Tapi hari ini, khusus hari ini saja, sebagai permintaan maafnya dan rasa terimakasih atas jagung bakar pemberian Claire selama ini, ia akan memberinya sedikit 'fan service'. Toh ia juga tak suka melihat gadis itu menangis atau ketakutan seperti tempo hari. Ya, ia sama sekali tak suka itu.

~000~

Saibara's Blacksmith belakangan ini sangat sibuk karena pekerjaan terus mengalir dari luar kota. Pamor mereka meningkat berkat promosi di Chicken Festival. Tak hanya food maker mereka yang laris manis -yarn maker, perhiasan, bahkan alat bertani mereka pun kebanjiran pesanan. Beruntung petugas baru perpustakaan sudah datang jadi Gray bisa lebih konsentrasi bekerja. Kondisi yang sangat menguntungkan bagi bisnis Gray dan kakeknya, tapi tidak bagi Claire. Gray terlalu sibuk. Dan di saat mereka sangat sibuk, Saibara melarangnya masuk ke toko.

"Berbahaya," kata Saibara.

Claire hanya bisa menurut dan tak mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Ia tak bisa menemui Gray di blacksmith maupun di perpustakaan. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak ke kamar cowok Inn di malam hari. Dan jika ia melihat Gray di restoran Inn, Gray terlihat sangat lelah sehingga Claire tak tega untuk mengganggunya. Alhasil ia sama sekali tidak mengobrol dengan Gray selama dua minggu ini. Bahkan di Firework Festival Gray hanya muncul sebentar di pantai, lalu kembali pulang untuk tidur karena lelah seharian bekerja. Rencana Claire untuk menghabiskan musim panas romantis bersama Gray pun gagal.

Tanpa disadari, daun-daun mulai berguguran bersama datangnya angin musim gugur.

"Senpai!" panggil Claire saat Gray sedang makan malam di Inn. Claire meletakkan set diner specialnya di meja yang berhadapan dengan Gray, lalu duduk tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Claire bergidik saat melihat wajah Gray yang seperti tak bernyawa. "Woah, Senpai, kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Hm?" Gray hanya mengangkat satu alisnya sebagai respon. Jelas ia tak baik-baik saja. Claire bertindak cepat dan mengambil dua botol energizer dari dalam ranselnya.

"Minumlah ini, Senpai. Satu lagi untuk kakek," kata Claire.

"Untukku?" Claire nyaris melompat saat sadar Saibara duduk di sampingnya entah sejak kapan. Tak beda jauh dengan Gray, wajah Saibara tampak kelelahan.

"Hey, apa tak sebaiknya kakek membatasi pesanan? Jika begini terus kakek dan senpai bisa sakit," saran Claire.

Saibara tertawa, "Hohoho! Jangan khawatir, Claire. Hmm, tapi kuakui aku terlalu banyak menyetujui pesanan setelah Chicken Festival."

Si cucu menghela napas, "Haah... untungnya semua pesanan sudah selesai."

"Eh, sudah semua?"

"Hm. Besok dan lusa kami akan libur dulu," kata Gray sambil memijat bahunya yang lelah.

Claire melihat ini sebagai kesempatan emas untuk menunjukkan keahliannya, "Se-senpai! Mau kupijat?"

Sayangnya Gray menanggapi tawaran Claire dengan tatapan 'apa kau bodoh?' nya yang biasa.

Melihat Claire yang tampak murung akibat penolakan Gray, Saibara mengusulkan idenya, "Hey, kenapa besok kau tidak ikut Gray ke kota untuk membantunya berbelanja?"

Mata Claire membulat excited, sedangkan mata Gray menyipit, namun mereka menyerukan kata yang sama: "Haa?!"

Gray menolak mentah-mentah ide itu, "Tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak! Aku ke sana bukan untuk main, tapi belanja keperluan blacksmith!"

Saibara manyun, "Padahal dia bisa membantumu membawa barang-barang!"

Pancingan Saibara berhasil membuat Gray terdiam dan berpikir, sementara Claire memasang puppy eyesnya, minta di ajak. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini Gray menghela napas, "Haah... terserah."

~000~

(Bersambung)

A/N:

Sorry for the late updates! Thanks for reading, as always ;)

Terimakasih juga atas reviewnya, **Arisu-san** dan **Muni-san** xD

Yep, Gray akan segera sadar~ hihihi. Semoga kalian juga suka chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya (seperti biasa, update 2 chap skaligus :3)

See ya!


	7. Date

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan segala karakternya bukan milik saya, saya cuma punya plot ceritanya :3

.

.

.

 **~7~**

 **"Date"**

.

.

.

Mata Claire berbinar saat membaca undangan pernikahan bertuliskan "Mary & Jack" di kotak suratnya. Ia tak kaget karena sudah mendengar rencana pernikahan Mary dari Anna dan Basil. Dalam hati ia iri pada Mary karena jalannya pada Jack berjalan sangat mulus. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan perjalanannya merebut Gray. Mau bagaimana lagi, kepribadian Gray yang tertutup dan keras kepala membuatnya sulit di dapatkan.

 _Hehe, tapi hari ini aku mendapat kesempatan langka!_

 _Yup, kencan dengan Graaay!_

Oh, sebenarnya bukan. Claire hanya akan menemani Gray belanja. Dengan kata lain, tugasnya adalah membantu membawa belanjaan. Tapi pikiran positif Claire berusaha menyamakannya dengan kencan. Ia bahkan memakai baju feminim khusus untuk hari ini: dress midi berwarna biru tua dengan motif polkadot kecil, lengkap dengan couch cokelat dan sepatu hak tujuh sentinya. Sebagian rambutnya ia jepit dengan jepitan bunga, dan sisanya ia biarkan tergerai. Tak lupa sedikit make up untuk membuat wajahnya lebih cantik.

 _Hahaha! Lihatlah Senpai! Kau akan jatuh cinta padaku!_

~000~

Gray sudah menunggu Claire di pelabuhan sejak lima menit lalu. Karena ia akan ke kota, ia tak mengenakan baju kerjanya. Ia hanya memakai celana panjang hitam, kaos putih lengan panjang plus kemeja kotak-kotak sebagai luarannya. Matanya memicing saat ada seorang gadis yang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Ketika gadis itu mendekat barulah ia mengenalinya. Itu Claire. Claire yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kita hanya akan belanja kebutuhan blacksmith? Dan jangan berlebihan?" tanya Gray dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya.

"Ehehe! Ayolah, tak apa kan? Kapan lagi aku jalan denganmu?" bujuk Claire tak mau kalah.

Gray hanya menghela napas pasrah, lalu melanjutkan dengan ancaman, "Terserah deh, tapi awas kalau kau merepotkanku!"

"Tidak akan!" jamin Claire sambil tersenyum lebar dan membentuk huruf V dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

Mereka lalu naik kapal yang menuju pelabuhan kota. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke sana. Mereka memilih duduk di dek kapal untuk menikmati pemandangan laut biru yang luas. Beberapa kali Claire perhatikan Gray terus menguap. Ia melihat ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan.

"Senpai, mau bersandar padaku?" Claire menepuk-nepuk bahu kanannya yang dekat dengan Gray, isyarat agar Gray bersandar di sana.

Lagi-lagi Gray mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa kau bodoh?"

Dikatai bodoh membuat bibir Claire manyun. Tapi cemberutnya langsung hilang saat matanya menangkap kawanan tiga lumba-lumba yang melompat di kejauhan.

"Woah, lihat, Senpai!" serunya seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke pagar kapal, seolah lupa bahwa ia memakai high heels. Alhasil, ia hampir jatuh. Ya, hampir. Kalau saja Gray tidak segera menangkap lengan Claire, gadis itu pasti sudah jatuh.

"Hati-hati!" omel Gray yang langsung melepas pegangannya pada Claire. Claire tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan ke pagar kapal, mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya di sana, dan memperhatikan lumba-lumba yang semakin menjauh.

Sementara Gray memandangi tangannya yang tadi menangkap lengan Claire. Lengan Claire lebih kecil dari perkiraannya. Dan karena hari ini Claire berhias serta memakai dress, ia seolah diingatkan bahwa petani bernama Claire yang selalu menggunakan overall biru itu adalah wanita yang cukup manis.

"Senpai, kemari!" ajak Claire sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia menyuruh Gray melihat ke bawah. Dan di laut yang jernih itu Gray bisa melihat segerombolan ikan perak dari permukaan laut. Bukan pemandangan yang luar biasa baginya. Namun gadis disampingnya ini excited hanya karena hujan, pelangi, atau festival. Tampaknya semua hal menyenangkan di matanya. Ya, hanya tampaknya. Sebab Gray tahu dari cerita Kai, bahwa ada seseorang yang dibenci Claire. Bahwa Claire androphobia. Bahwa dibalik semua senyum dan kegembiraannya itu pastilah ada kegelapan yang menimpanya.

Sesampainya di kota mereka langsung pergi ke toko yang menjual alat-alat pertukangan. Gray membeli banyak mur dan paku, cat, lem tembak, pernak-pernik untuk aksesoris, dan berbagai suku cadang untuk membuat food maker nya. Pada akhirnya Claire benar-benar melakukan tugasnya sebagai 'pembawa barang' seperti kata-kata Saibara... meski barang yang Gray bawa lebih banyak darinya.

"Claire, kau lapar tidak?" tanya Gray ketika mereka sedang berjalan di wilayah pertokoan. Claire mengangguk tiga kali, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar lapar. "Mau makan apa?"

Deg!

Lagi-lagi Claire blushing. Kalau Gray bertanya seperti itu, bukankah acara belanja ini jadi seperti kencan sungguhan?

"A-apa saja boleh!" jawab Claire yang salah tingkah. Tindakan yang membuat dahi Gray berkerut entah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Mata Gray menyusuri sekitarnya dan dengan cepat memutuskan tempat makan mereka: sebuah restoran okonomiyaki sederhana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gray. Ia merasa terganggu karena sejak tadi Claire terus senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hehe, dulu juga senpai suka makan okonomiyaki," Claire mengenang masa lalu.

 _Aku dulu juga suka okonomiyaki?_

Pikiran Gray melayang pada masa SMP nya. Dulu sepulang sekolah ia sering mampir di kedai yang menjual okonomiyaki bersama teman-temannya. Mereka senang karena bisa memasak okonomiyaki mereka sendiri. Dulu dia cuma anak kecil yang tak pernah memikirkan masalah yang rumit. Dunianya saat itu hanya bermain bersama teman-teman cowoknya, belajar, dan kadang diam-diam mendalami ilmu blacksmith yang dia sukai. Kata 'cinta' sangat asing baginya saat itu. Dan gadis ini... sudah menyukainya sejak saat itu.

"Senpai, sudah saatnya dibalik!" Claire menunjuk okonomiyaki di atas wajan rata mereka. Gray membalik adonan okonomiyaki yang cukup besar itu dengan sempurna, membuat Claire bertepuk tangan tanpa suara.

"Wuah, kau hebat, Senpai!" puji Claire.

Gray mendengus sambil tersenyum bangga, "Huh, begini-begini aku juga bisa masak."

"Yup!" sahut Claire sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang menggambarkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

 _So simple minded..._

"Claire?"

Gray langsung berbalik ketika mendengar suara laki-laki dari belakangnya. Ia kira itu Kai, sebab suaranya mirip. Suara yang rendah dan lembut. Tapi bukan, secara fisik ia berbeda sekali dengan Kai. Ia memakai kemeja putih, rambutnya pirang, berkaca mata, dan penampilan keseluruhannya rapi. Ia tak pernah kenal pria itu, maupun wanita cantik yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tapi Claire jelas mengenalnya.

Matanya berkedip cepat beberapa kali kerena kaget, dan ia berusaha keras menelan makanannya. Ia gemetar ketakutan saat mulutnya mengucapkan, "Nii-sama... "

"Nii-sama?" ulang Gray. Ia kembali melihat orang yang sepertinya kakak Claire itu. Tidak mirip.

"Claire! Bukankah kau di Mineral Town? Kenapa kau di sini? Dan dengan cowok? Kenapa kau tak pernah membalas suratku?" cerocos Kakak Claire tanpa henti. Suaranya rendah. Tak ada nada tinggi di sana. Tapi Gray tahu persis tekanan dan ancaman yang diberikan pria itu pada adiknya.

Claire menggeleng. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil, "Aku... sedang belanja."

"Itu benar. Dia membantuku belanja, Brother," Gray menambahkan kata-kata Claire dengan senyum playfulnya. Kakak Claire melihat Gray dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Dan kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Gray," jawab Gray sambil mengulurkan tangan. Sang kakak menyambut uluran tangan gray dan berjabat tangan.

"Mikhail," ia memperkenalkan diri tanpa senyum. Kembali dilihatnya sang adik yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya, dan wajah juteknya berubah menjadi senyum lembut.

"Claire, ibu merindukanmu. Sebenarnya kenapa kau meninggalkan rumah?" tanya Mikhail sambil tangannya meraih bahu Claire. Tapi Claire langsung menghindari sentuhan Mikhail.

Sementara wanita di samping Mikhail tak bicara apapun, hanya melihat dengan simpati. Ekspresi perhatian Mikhail entah kenapa membuat Gray kesal. Seperti... dibuat-buat?

Lagi-lagi Claire menggeleng. Matanya yang tadi bersinar penuh kebahagiaan kini tampak gelap. Ia kelihatan khawatir sambil melihat wanita yang sepertinya istri Mikhail.

Wanita itu akhirnya bicara, "Maaf, Claire... apa karena aku? Kau... tidak suka aku tinggal di sana? Jika begitu..."

"Bu-bukan begitu!" sanggah Claire kuat-kuat, hampir berteriak. "Bukan karena Rena-san... aku... hanya..."

Keheningan merambah mereka. Bahkan pengunjung lainnya mulai memperhatikan karena keributan yang ditimbulkan Mikhail.

"Dia pergi untuk mengejarku," kata Gray dengan senyum penuh rasa percaya diri. Matanya lalu melirik Claire, "Ya kan?"

"Eh? Eh... I-iya! Aku... ke Mineral Town karena mengejarnya!" seru Claire. Ia lalu berdiri dan memegang kedua tangan Rena, "Aku tak pernah tidak suka padamu, Rena-san."

Gray membawa barang-barang belanjaannya, berjalan ke sisi Claire dan menyerahkan satu plastik besar belanjaan pada Claire. Dengan sopan ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi salam perpisahan pada kedua pasangan suami istri itu.

"Ayo," ajak Gray sambil menggandeng salah satu tangan Claire yang kosong. Claire mengikuti Gray tanpa perlawanan. Tanpa tenaga, melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun Gray menuntunnya.

Mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan yang menghadap laut. Jalan itu hanya beberapa ratus meter dari dermaga dan bukan jalan utama, sehingga cenderung sepi. Di pinggir jalan itu ada taman kecil dengan sebuah bangku panjang.

"Duduklah," kata Gray. Ia melepaskan gandengannya dan mendudukkan Claire di bangku. Membiarkan mata Claire merambati pemandangan langit mendung dan laut di hadapannya. Gadis itu tak menangis. Pun tak tersenyum seperti biasa. Hanya diam memandang lurus. Merasakan angin membelai rambutnya. Tapi ia ingin menangis saat ini. Ia tak mau kembali jadi dirinya yang tak bisa menangis...

"Senpai," Claire memegang ujung kemeja Gray. "Bisa kau menepuk kepalaku?" pinta Claire dengan wajah menunduk.

Kali ini Gray tak banyak komentar ataupun melawan keinginan Claire. Ia menepuk kepala Claire dengan lembut. Segera setelah itu air mata Claire langsung menetes. Sentuhannnya mengaktifkan hati Claire yang sempat ter- _pause_ tadi.

"Maaf Senpai, padahal kita belum makan okonomiyaki-nya," ucap Claire menyesal. Air matanya masih terus mengalir, tapi ia tak terisak-isak. Hanya membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja.

"Tak apa. Kita bisa makan yang lain nanti," respon Gray datar.

"Senpai..."

"Hm?"

"Hujan..."

Gray baru sadar kalau titik-titik air mulai jatuh dari langit. Sedetik dua detik kemudian hujan deras tetiba turun seolah air dari langit tumpah ruah. Gray dan Claire berlari ke toko terdekat untuk berteduh. Namun sayang, baju mereka terlanjur basah kuyup. Keduanya berdiri di depan pintu supermarket, dengan Claire masih memegang ujung baju Gray. Gadis itu membuat Gray kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa.

"Hahaha, kita basah kuyup," tawa Claire. "Seperti kata ayahku, aku selalu membawa kesialan," lanjut Claire dengan senyum pahit di bibirnya.

Gray memandang Claire dari ujung matanya. Air mata gadis itu telah berhenti, hanya wajahnya kini dibasahi oleh butiran air hujan. Hujan yang tadinya Gray benci. Hujan yang Claire suka. Dan hujan yang mulai disukai olehnya.

Kesialan?

Yang benar saja...

"Groowwwlll~"

Claire cuma cengengesan saat perutnya berbunyi. Gray mendesah, seperti biasa. Ia lalu mengajak Claire masuk ke supermarket untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengisi perut mereka. Makan siang okonomiyaki mereka terpaksa digantikan oleh onigiri supermarket dan sebotol air mineral. Hambar. Mereka memakannya di bangku dan meja panjang yang disediakan di sisi toko.

"Eeeeh, kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya salah seorang kepada rekannya yang tampak basah kuyup. Ia menutup payungnya yang rusak, lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Tiba-tiba saja ada badai. Kapal di dermaga tak ada yang jalan. Kudengar badainya bisa sampai malam," jelasnya.

Gray dan Claire hanya bisa saling pandang dengan dahi berkerut. Gray merosot ke tempat duduknya, sedangkan Claire membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang hari ini..." kata Gray.

"Maafkan aku... seharusnya senpai memang tak usah mengajakku," ucap Claire tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

Merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi Claire menganggap dirinya pembawa sial. Menyalahkan dirinya meski ia tak salah. Seperti saat kejadian dengan Kai, atau saat Mary meninggalkan Mineral Town. Gray memberi pukulan _chop_ ke punggung gadis itu.

"Ugh, sakit, Senpai!" Claire mengaduh sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Kau ikut atau tidak, badai hari ini tetap akan datang. Kenapa kau suka sekali menyalahkan diri sendiri sih?" omel Gray.

Dimarahi oleh senpai kesayangannya membuat Claire sedikit terpana. Dan ia membentuk selengkung senyum di bibirnya.

"Cepat makan!" perintah Gray yang merasa tak nyaman dengan cara Claire tersenyum padanya. Setelah ini mereka harus mencari penginapan... karena memang tak ada kapal yang mau berlayar dalam cuaca seburuk ini.

Mereka berjalan dalam badai dengan jas hujan sekali pakai yang mereka beli di supermarket, mencari tempat bermalam. Namun lagi-lagi Harvest Goddess tampaknya tak berpihak pada mereka. Badai yang datang tiba-tiba membuat semua penginapan telah terisi penuh. Setelah berputar-putar mencari akhirnya mereka mendapat satu kamar kosong. Ya, tepat sekali. Hanya satu kamar di motel yang sangat sederhana.

"Hatcchooo!" Claire bersin keras sekali begitu mereka sampai kamar.

Gray membuka bungkusan yang dibelinya di supermarket, dan menyerahkan satu dari dua setelan piyama padanya. "Ganti bajumu," kata Gray.

"U-uhn," sahut Claire dengan wajah memerah. Ia tak tahu Gray membelikan satu stel piyama untuknya. Segera ia memasuki kamar ganti dan mengganti dressnya yang kuyup dengan piyama ukuran besar itu. Begitu keluar ditemukannya Gray yang sudah berbaring di atas futon dengan piyama sama.

Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana saat ini. Kakinya terlalu kaku untuk melangkah lebih dekat. Ia tak yakin harus tidur di mana. Ia juga takut androphobianya akan bereaksi pada Gray karena situasinya seperti ini...

"Ada satu futon lagi di lemari. Tidurlah," kata Gray seolah dapat membaca kegelisahannya. Ia mengangguk, menggantung bajunya di samping baju Gray yang sama-sama basah, lalu menggelar satu futon lagi.

Tetap saja kamar yang kecil ini membuat jarak antar futon mereka nyaris tak ada. Ditambah suara ribut badai di luar sana, Claire merasa mereka terisolasi berdua di tempat ini.

Lama Claire hanya duduk di atas futonnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Terlalu kencang hingga ia tak bisa berbaring tidur. Ia tahu Senpai nya tak akan 'melakukan apapun' padanya, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya ketakutan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Gray membalik tubuhnya sehingga ia berbaring menghadap Claire.

Claire menggigit bibir.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun, jadi kau tak perlu takut, Claire," kata Gray dengan tatapan serius.

Pernyataan Gray ini melesatkan kesadaran ke otak Claire. Normalnya Gray tidak akan bilang begitu. Normalnya ia tak akan peduli dan bilang, 'aku tidak tertarik padamu', bukannya 'kau tak perlu takut'. Mungkinkah...

"Senpai... kau tahu?" tanya Claire dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Hm?"

"Kai memberitahumu?"

Mata Gray melebar saat melihat ekspresi takut Claire. Ah, tentu saja. Claire pasti tidak ingin ia tahu tentang phobianya. Haruskah ia pura-pura tidak tahu? Tidak. Ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Apa yang membuat gadis itu ketakutan... apa yang membuatnya kabur dari rumah... dan konflik apa yang terjadi antara gadis itu dan keluarganya... Ia ingin membantunya. Ia tak ingin melihat Claire menangis dengan penuh kesedihan lagi...

"Maaf," ucap Gray sambil bangkit dari futonnya. Ia duduk bersila di atas futon, menghadap Claire. "Aku sudah tahu soal androphobia-mu," akunya. Ditatapnya Claire dengan tatapan lurus. Hal yang tentu saja membuat air mata Claire menetes kembali. Air mata yang segera dihapus oleh punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Hahaha! Lucu kan?" Claire tertawa dengan air mata terus menetes. "Aku mengejar senpai, meminta senpai menikah denganku, padahal tubuhku seperti ini... disentuh saja aku gemetar..."

Ia lalu mengerudungi kepalanya dengan selimut futon, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Maaf, Senpai... Kau pasti membenciku sekarang..." bisiknya.

Alis Gray berkerut. Matanya memicing. Ia tak mengerti, "Kenapa aku jadi membencimu?"

Tanpa mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut, Claire menjawab dengan suara gemetar dan semakin kecil, "Ka-karena... cowok tidak mungkin suka dengan cewek... yang tidak bisa... diajak... hu-hubungan... s-se-seks?"

Saat kata-kata tak terduga itu keluar dari mulut Claire -yang masih bersembunyi dalam selimut, Gray hanya bisa berekspresi datar. "Siapa yang bilang begitu padamu?" tanya Gray dengan nada monoton.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam gumpalan selimut. Gray yang kesal lalu menyingkap selimut itu dengan paksa, "Claire!"

Apa yang ditemukannya di balik selimut adalah Claire yang wajahnya super merah. Ah, tentu saja. Seberapapun blak-blakannya Claire, mengatakan hal seperti itu pada cowok yang disukainya membuatnya merasa ingin bersembunyi di dalam lubang. Terlebih sekarang mereka hanya berdua di kamar kecil ini, di tengah badai...

Dan kesadaran itu membuat wajah datar Gray berubah warna menjadi merah sampai ke kupingnya. Gray menyerah. Ia menjauhi Claire dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu.

"Siapa... yang mengatakannya?" tanya Gray setelah hatinya lebih tenang.

"Ma-mantan pacar...ku..." jawab Claire takut-takut.

"Haa?" Gray menyahut secara refleks. Bukankah gadis ini androphobia? Tapi dia punya mantan pacar? Jadi selain Gray ada cowok lain yang bisa menyentuhnya?

Claire yang menyadari ekspresi gelap Gray itu segera menimpali perkataannya tadi. Ia berkata dengan sangat cepat, tanpa jeda, "A-aku! Sebelum menemukan Senpai, aku pernah mencoba pacaran untuk menyembuhkan androphobiaku, tapi begitu tahu aku seperti ini ia memutuskanku! Kami cuma pacaran satu minggu! Dan itu sekali-kalinya aku pacaran! Maaf senpai!"

Setelah menggebu-gebu menjelaskan, ia memberanikan diri melihat Gray. Wajah senpainya yang tadi gelap kini berubah.

"Oh, gitu," respon Gray sambil menghela napas. Seperti... lega? Ah, tapi Claire tahu itu tidak mungkin. Gray pasti hanya kaget atas penjelasannya yang sangat cepat. Kamar motel kecil itu hening untuk beberapa saat. Rasa canggung tiba-tiba menyergap mereka.

"Ehem! Sebaiknya kita tidur," Gray berusaha memecah kecanggungan. Ia berbaring dan kembali berselimut.

"I-iya!" sahut Claire dengan wajah memerah. Ia merangkak ke dalam selimutnya, tapi keluar kembali dan menghadap Gray.

"Senpai," panggilan Claire membuat Gray kembali membuka matanya.

"Apa?"

"Euhm... terimakasih karena tidak membenciku. Dan meskipun aku selalu mengganggumu, kau tetap baik padaku. Aku bersyukur... orang yang kusukai adalah Senpai!" ungkapnya dengan senyum tulus dan berseri. Senyum yang mengirimkan sinyal panas pada wajah Gray. Tapi Gray tak begitu ingin menyembunyikan wajah merahnya saat ini. Ada yang lebih ingin dikatakannya pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Claire, kau bisa mengandalkanku," kata Gray.

"Eh?"

Mata Gray menatap Claire sungguh-sungguh, "Tentang androphobiamu, kakakmu, atau keluargamu... kau bisa membaginya padaku. Jangan menangis sendirian."

Tatapan Gray berubah jadi sangat lembut hingga membuat hati Claire sakit.

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkan senpai,aku tak ingin... senpai melihat sisi burukku," kata Claire dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bicara apa kau?" Gray mengulurkan tangannya dari dalam selimut, ke dekat Claire. "Sejak kau datang ke Mineral Town untuk mengejarku, bukankah kau sudah melibatkanku? Kau terlibat dalam hidupku, dan aku terlibat dalam hidupmu. Seperti kau yang membuat sekelilingku menjadi lebih baik, biarkan aku membantumu, Claire. Kau bilang hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu?"

Si cengeng Claire hanya bisa menangis mendengar kata-kata Gray itu. Selama ini Claire membangun dinding di sekelilingnya. Dinding yang menyembunyikan bagian tergelap dari dirinya. Dan di dalam dinding itu, ia selalu merindukan ketukan yang menyuruhnya keluar. Bagi Claire, kata-kata Gray barusan adalah ketukan terlembut di dunia yang selama ini telinganya rindukan.

Claire mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Gray.

"Aku sebenarnya hanya anak angkat di keluargaku. Tapi ibu dan ayahku selalu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Bagiku... mereka seperti keluarga terbaik. Tapi semuanya berubah... ketika.." kata Claire dengan suara tangis yang gemetar. Gray bahkan bisa merasakan tangannya yang sangat dingin dan gemetar. "Nii-sama... memperkosa...ku... di SMA..."

Rasanya seperti ada tombak besar yang menusuk dada Gray. Ia mengenggam tangan Claire erat, berusaha memberi Claire kekuatan, sekaligus memberi dirinya sendiri kekuatan.

"Tapi tak ada yang percaya padaku... karena Nii-sama selalu baik, pintar, dan sempurna, tidak sepertiku... Kalaupun terjadi, mereka bilang, pasti aku yang memulainya…"

Kali ini Gray bangkit dari futonnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Claire. "Mereka bilang aku bermimpi... atau yang kulihat hanyalah hantu... tapi mana mungkin... rasanya aku mau gila, Senpai...!"

Claire melanjutkan ceritanya dengan sesegukan,"Gara-gara masalah itu ibuku sakit, jadi aku harus menjaganya. Agar keluargaku tetap utuh, aku terpaksa menyembunyikan kebenarannya... Dan Nii-sama, dia belajar di luar negeri. Tapi begitu ia kembali, dia ternyata melakukan hal yang sama... di saat aku merasa sangat frustasi... hanya senpai dan novel itu yang membuatku tetap waras... tapi aku tak tahan lagi, jadi aku meninggalkan rumah, bilang bahwa aku ingin mengejar... mimpiku..."

Gray bergeming.

Kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum, berusaha memahami cerita Claire.

Jadi tak hanya sekali? Nii-sama nya itu...? Dan berani sekali dia masih muncul di depan Claire!

Sampai disini rasa sakit di hati Gray sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia memeluk Claire. Erat, erat sekali. Ia tak tahu ia bisa seperti ini kepada manusia lain. Ia bahkan tak yakin ia melakukan ini hanya karena simpati. Ia tak tahu lagi, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengangkat penderitaan gadis yang selalu tersenyum di depannya ini, walaupun hanya sedikit...

~000~

(Bersambung)


	8. Dancing in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan segala karakternya bukan milik saya, saya cuma punya plot ceritanya :3

.

.

.

 **~8~**

 **"Dancing in Moonlight"**

.

.

.

 **Gray POV**

.

Sejak kecil aku hidup dengan nyaman bersama kedua orangtuaku. Sebagai anak tunggal, aku tak perlu berebut mainan dengan saudara-saudaraku. Pun tak perlu berbagi kasih sayang dengan anak lain. Ya, jika memang ada kasih sayang yang bisa dibagi.

Kedua orang tuaku sibuk bekerja.

Meski begitu aku tak pernah sedih. Aku tahu mereka bekerja keras demi aku. Hidupku cukup baik. Aku punya teman baik, hobi, dan... buku-buku. Aku sangat suka buku. Jika aku kesepian, aku akan menenggelamkan diriku dalam kisah di buku itu.

Tapi lama kelamaan rasanya hatiku terasa dingin.

Hey, apakah suatu hari aku akan bisa merasakan perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya? Seperti yang tertulis dalam novel-novel romance itu? Hidupku yang datar dan membosankan ini... akankah suatu saat berubah?

~000~

 **Normal POV**

 **.**

Pagi itu saat Gray membuka mata, ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh seseorang di dekatnya. Hangat. Tubuh yang ia dekap saat ini terasa... hangat?

Deg!

Gray langsung mengangkat tangannya yang tadi melingkupi badan Claire dan duduk di atas futon. Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan sepanjang malam? Ya ampun. Kesadaran itu membuat wajah Gray langsung merah.

Ia lah yang memulai memeluk Claire semalam. Ia juga yang terus memeluknya saat gadis itu tertidur karena lelah menangis.

"Goddess! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" bisik Gray histeris sambil memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

Tapi...

Androphobia Claire benar-benar tidak bereaksi pada nya.

Ia menurunkan tangannya, mencoba bersikap tenang sambil memandangi wajah tidur Claire.

"Karena senpai... adalah energi kehidupanku!"

Claire pernah berkata begitu padanya. Ia pikir Claire berlebihan waktu itu. Tapi mungkin memang seperti itulah keadaannya.

"Aku selalu, selalu, selalu menyukai senpai!"

Semakin Gray mengingat kata-kata cinta Claire yang bertubi-tubi, semakin merahlah wajahnya. Sejak kapan Gray kehilangan ke-cool-an nya? Gray yang selalu bisa berkepala dingin dalam segala situasi... sejak kapan ia mulai terombang ambing dalam pace gadis itu?

Bahkan meskipun selama ini ia menyukai Mary, ia tak pernah merasa emosinya naik-turun bak jet-coaster seperti saat ia bersama dengan Claire.

"Senpai...?" Claire membuka matanya dan melihat Gray duduk dengan muka bete di hadapannya. Selama setengah menit ia hanya berbaring diam sambil melihat Gray yang duduk dengan muka datar di hadapannya. Gray tahu saat itu otaknya sedang 'loading', karena kemudian ia cepat-cepat duduk dan membungkukkan badannya, panik. "Ma-maaf, Senpai! Semalam aku menangis tak terkendali, aku bahkan menceritakan hal seperti itu! Dan, dan, dan...!"

Jika ini di film kartun, warna muka Claire mungkin berubah jadi merah sampai-sampai ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya. Untungnya kepanikan Claire dipotong oleh komentar indiferen Gray, "Claire, kau ngiler."

"Eh? Eh?! Ya ampun!" Claire segera mengusap mulut dengan lengan piyamanya.

Gray tertawa.

Mungkin tawa lepasnya yang pertama setelah bertahun-tahun. Dan tawa paling bersinar yang pernah dilihat Claire.

Sejak kapan gadis itu mengisi hari-harinya dengan lebih banyak energi dan warna?

Gadis yang benar-benar hectic.

Yang selama ini selalu, selalu, selalu menyukainya.

~000~

Autumn 10. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari paling membahagiakan bagi Mary. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah sekian lama menyukai Jack, akhirnya ia akan menikah dengan pria pujaannya itu. Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di Mineral Town's Chruch atas keputusan bersama. Sebab di kota inilah mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Cinta pertama masa kecil yang terus bersemi hingga jenjang pelaminan...

"Indah sekali..." gumam Claire saat menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan Mary dan Jack. Mary begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin putihnya. Dan Jack tampak seperti pangeran dengan tuksedo putih panjangnya.

Seusai upacara, mereka mengadakan jamuan di Doug's Inn. Semua warga menghadiri pesta ini, tak terkecuali Gray. Sebenarnya Claire sedikit khawatir pada Gray mengingat riwayat perasaannya pada Mary, namun sepertinya itu tidak perlu. Gray tampak baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan banyak mengobrol dengan Jack. Tapi setelah itu Claire kehilangan Gray. Ia tak bisa menemukan Gray di dalam Inn, jadi ia coba mencarinya di luar.

Benar saja, Gray sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku bulat di pekarangan Inn. Pria berjas hitam itu merokok sambil memandangi tanaman-tanaman di hadapannya.

"Senpai!" celetuk Claire tiba-tiba, membuat Gray kaget. Begitu tahu yang memanggilnya adalah Claire ia hanya menghela napas. Claire yang menyadari itu segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Senpai merokok," kata Claire.

"Hanya sesekali," jelas Gray singkat.

Claire menanggapinya dengan senyum. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka cukup lama hingga Claire kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, "Senpai, kau sedih?"

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya terlebih dahulu, baru menghadap Claire. "Tidak," katanya. Gray lalu mematikan rokoknya dengan menggerus ujung putung rokok itu ke tanah. "Justru aku merasa aneh karena aku sama sekali tidak sedih," lanjutnya sambil memberikan senyum tipis ke kejauhan.

Claire melihat Gray dari sudut matanya. Ada yang aneh dari senpainya itu. Wajahnya sedikit merah dan ekspresinya mengambang. Keanehan itu bertambah saat tiba-tiba Gray menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Claire. Terang saja jantung Claire berpacu tak keruan. Ia bahkan tak berani melihat atau menyentuh senpainya. Tangannya gelagapan karena panik.

"Se-senpaaai... a-apa yang kau lakukaan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Saat akhirnya Claire berani melihat ke pangkuannya, ia baru sadar bahwa Gray tertidur. Wajah Gray merah. Mungkinkah ia mabuk? Setahu Claire ia tak bisa minum sama sekali. Setengah gelas wine sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk, karena itu ia tak pernah minum. Tapi dalam situasi ini, ketika orang yang disukainya menikah dengan pria lain, mungkin ia merasa ingin lari dari kenyataan. Sudah Claire duga, Gray masih punya rasa pada Mary.

"Apanya yang sama sekali tidak sedih?" gumam Claire.

Dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, Claire memberanikan diri menyentuh rambut Gray. Ia suka rambut orange itu. Ia suka mata biru yang tajam itu. Ia suka segalanya tentang Gray.

Mata biru Gray terbuka saat menyadari sentuhan gemetar di pipinya. Gray menyentuh rambut si pemilik tangan yang menyentuhnya. Rambut Claire yang jatuh tergerai dengan lembut ke wajahnya, memberikan aroma harum yang lembut. Mata Claire melebar saat Gray menarik rambutnya, membuat wajahnya tertunduk, sangat dekat dengan wajah Gray yang ada di pangkuannya. Claire bahkan bisa mencium aroma rokok dari napas Gray. Ini buruk. Lebih dari ini jantung Claire bisa berhenti.

Keadaan menjadi lebih buruk saat Gray mengangkat kepalanya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya di dahi Claire. Dan itu membuat Claire mematung di tempatnya. Lagi-lagi, ia tersihir menjadi patung berpipi super merah. Segera setelah itu Gray tampak tersenyum puas dan kembali tertidur di pangkuan Claire.

"Gray! Di sana kau rupanya!" seru Cliff seraya menghampiri mereka. Ia mendesah saat melihat Gray tertidur di pangkuan Claire, "Haah, maaf Claire! Ia tak sengaja minum alkohol tadi. Biar kubawa dia ke kamarnya," kata Cliff. Ia kemudian mengangkat Gray dan memapahnya ke dalam Inn. Claire yang ditinggalkan masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Pahanya yang tadi dijadikan bantal oleh Gray masih terasa panas, begitu pula dahinya yang tadi dikecup oleh Gray. Jantungnya berdetak tak keruan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran. Tapi ia tak benci perasaan ini. Ia menyukainya. Ternyata memang benar, kan. Hanya Gray yang bisa menyembuhkan androphobia nya.

~000~

Cliff menghempaskan tubuh teman sekamarnya itu di atas kasur. Ia hanya bisa berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala mengingat kelakuan temannya yang tadi mesra-mesraan di tempat umum. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya kesal. Mungkin ia iri sebab ia dan pacarnya tak pernah seperti itu. Pribadinya yang pemalu dan pribadi Ann yang terlalu ceria hingga kekanakan membuatnya tak pernah menemukan momen yang pas.

"Hey, Graay~" panggil Cliff sambil meninju pelan pipi Gray. Ekspresinya datar menanggapi Gray yang tak juga bangun. "Haah. Aku dan Ann yang sudah pacaran setengah tahun saja tidak pernah mesra-mesraan begitu," keluh Cliff. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di wajahnya yang memerah karena perkataannya sendiri barusan. "Aku juga... ingin menyentuhnya..."

Traanggg!

Mata Cliff terbelalak saat melihat gadis berambut merah kepang, sang pacar, Ann, menjatuhkan botol air minum di depan pintu kamar yang lupa ditutupnya. Wajah Ann sama merahnya dengan wajah Cliff. Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Ann kabur meninggalkan kamar.

"Eh? Ann! Tunggu!" seru Cliff seraya berlari mengejar gadis itu, meninggalkan kamar secepat kilat. Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa Gray yang ditinggalkannya telah membuka mata.

"Bodoh, jika ingin melakukannya, lakukan saja..." gumam Gray mengomentari pasangan itu.

Ya, lakukan saja. Seperti yang ia lakukan?

Ia memandangi telapak tangannya yang tadi menyentuh rambut Claire. Ia masih bisa merasakannya lembutnya. Ataupun tekstur kulit Claire di bibirnya. Ia tak sepenuhnya mabuk. Ia sadar atas apa yang telah dilakukannya, dan sebenarnya ia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi...

"Apa aku sudah gila?" gumam Gray sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Terlalu banyak hal yang berubah sejak kedatangan Claire yang membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih hectic. Seperti betapa ia ternyata sangat menikmati makan bersama penduduk Mineral Town di Harvest Festival beberapa hari lalu, ia tak akan tahu jika Claire setengah memaksanya ke festival. Atau bahwa kakeknya ternyata bukan orang yang sangat menyeramkan, dan Gray merasa ia mulai menyukai kakek keras kepala itu. Sejak Claire datang, banyak hal telah berubah.

Ia merasa sekelilingnya menjadi lebih terang dan berwarna warni. Tak monoton. Tak membosankan.

Wajah Gray memerah. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi mungkin, mungkin saja, sesuatu di dalam hatinya telah berubah.

~000~

Siang itu seperti biasa Gray menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Ia hanya sendiri karena Claire sedang sibuk mengurusi kebunnya. Belakangan ini Claire memang sangat sibuk sebab panen musim gugur jauh lebih sering dan banyak dari biasanya. Meski begitu tetap saja gadis itu menyempatkan diri menyapanya di Blacksmith setiap pagi. Gray maupun kakeknya tak lagi merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Claire, justru rasanya pagi tak lengkap tanpa sapaan ceria gadis itu...

"Hello, Senpai!" suara wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya membuatnya kaget. Tapi bukan si pirang yang memanggilnya, melainkan wanita berkacamata dengan rambut hitam yang baru saja menikah dua hari lalu.

"Fuuh... ternyata kau, Mary!" Gray menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sempat melompat-lompat kecil. Ia akan merasa sangat canggung seandainya Claire -yang sedang dipikirkannya, tiba-tiba muncul di depannya seperti itu.

Mary tersenyum, "Kau kecewa? Kau berharap aku Claire? Sen~pai?"

Dahi Gray berkerut. Apa Mary baru saja meledeknya?

"Jangan memanggilku senpai, please..." keluh Gray keberatan. Matanya kembali ke gadis berkaca mata itu. Rambutnya kini ia biarkan tergerai, dan Gray bisa melihat make up tipis di wajahnya. "Kau banyak berubah, Mary, " celetuk Gray.

"Tentu saja," balas Mary dengan percaya diri. Mary kemudian melihat buku-buku di sekelilingnya, "Kau juga berubah. Dulu kau kikuk bahkan hanya untuk bicara denganku. Tapi sekarang... kau berani mencium Claire di tempat umum."

Sontak kata-kata Mary itu membuat wajah Gray memerah luar biasa karena malu. Ia tak menyangka ada orang lain yang melihatnya saat ia melakukan kecupan ke kening Claire. "Wa-waktu itu aku sedang mabuk," katanya coba berkilah.

"Haha, aku tak percaya," kata Mary dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. "Gray, kalau kau menyukainya, sebaiknya cepat kau nyatakan perasaanmu. Sebelum dia direbut orang."

Wajah Gray kini semakin merah dan ekspresinya sedikit panik. "Hahaha, jangan becanda, Mary. Memang siapa yang suka pada cewek berisik itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gray itu Mary membuat wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buat, "Eeeh, Claire bilang padaku bahwa Rick baru saja menembaknya..."

Untuk sejenak Mary sengaja berhenti. Ia bisa melihat Gray tampak penasaran pada kelanjutan ceritanya, tapi ia tak mau memberitahu Gray. Ia malah memulai topik baru yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan penembakan Rick. "Kau tahu, ada satu malam di mana Bunga Queen of The Night mekar di puncak Mother's Hill. Ada rumor bahwa pasangan yang bisa menemukan bunga itu akan bahagia selamanya. Dan itu hanya terjadi empat tahun sekali, yaitu malam ini. Kau tak ingin melihatnya?"

Lagi-lagi alis Gray berkerut karena bingung, "Kenapa aku harus..."

"Claire akan kesana. Tapi ia tak tahu rumor itu. Ia cuma tahu kalau malam ini akan ada full-moon," potong Mary. Dari nada bicaranya ia jelas sangat menikmati perannya memelintir emosi Gray. Puncaknya ia sengaja memaksa Gray mendesak keluar perasaannya, "Kau tak peduli jika Claire ke sana dengan pria lain?"

~000~

Total empat keranjang penuh yang terdiri dari ubi, wortel, dan paprika berhasil Claire panen hari ini. Belakangan ini pekerjaannya sangat banyak. Ia yang biasanya sudah selesai mengurusi farm nya jam 9 pagi, kini masih harus berkutat dengan tanaman hingga jam 2 siang.

Setelah memasukkan isi keranjang terakhirnya ke dalam shipping bin Claire bermaksud untuk beristirahat di dalam rumahnya. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sepucuk surat yang terlihat dari celah kotak surat. Diambilnya surat itu. Ia merasa jantungnya hampir meloncat saat melihat nama pengirim surat itu: ayahnya. Tangan Claire sedikit gemetar saat membaca nama sang ayah angkat.

Matanya melebar saat ia mulai membaca baris demi baris tulisan tangan pria yang selalu dihormatinya itu.

"... Penyakit ibumu semakin parah. Setidaknya jenguklah ia. Dan lagi, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu soal Mikhail."

Meneteslah air mata Claire. Dulu ketika Claire mencoba menyatakan kebenarannya, ayah dan ibunya yang tak ingin menerima kenyataan membuat Claire merasa seperti orang gila. Di satu sisi Claire marah, di sisi lain ia bisa sedikit mengerti bahwa sebagai orang tua mereka percaya anaknya yang 'sempurna' itu tak akan melakukan hal bejat. Ditambah lagi ketika ia sadar bahwa mental ibunya tak akan kuat jika Claire terus bersikeras bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat 'busuk' terjadi dalam keluarga mereka. Ia marah. Tapi ia tak tega. Karena itu satu-satunya jalan adalah ia harus meninggalkan rumah itu. Lalu kenapa mereka tak bisa membiarkan Claire pergi membawa kenyataan pahit itu sendirian? Kenapa, bahkan ayah angkatnya yang pendiam itu, sampai menyuruhnya kembali? Ayolah, ia tak sebaik hati itu. Ia tak sekuat itu. Sudah cukup ia menahan diri selama lima tahun. Lebih dari itu ia bisa gila...

Tapi ia juga tak bisa menutup hati sepenuhnya pada keadaan ibu angkat yang telah mengasuhnya sejak bayi...

~000~

Pirang. Warna karamel bulan. Berlatar langit gelap, dengan sapuan manik-manik putih, biru, dan merah yang terbuat dari bintang-bintang. Lalu awan yang tampak karamel di sekeliling bulan.

Angin memainkan rambut pirang gadis yang duduk di puncak Mother's Hill itu. Gadis itu menengadah melihat bulan yang bulat sempurna malam ini, seorang diri.

Ya, ia sendirian.

Dan ini membuat Gray merasa lega. Ia tak tahu akan bagaimana jika ternyata ia sedang menikmati bulan purnama bersama pria lain. Yang pasti ia tak suka itu.

"Claire," panggil Gray ketika ia telah sampai di sisi Claire. Segera saja ia berdiri di samping gadis yang tampak kaget itu.

"Senpai!" seru Claire, sumringah. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk permukaan rumput di sampingnya dan menawari Gray duduk. Gray menerima tawaran itu tanpa banyak kata.

"Ne, Senpai! Seperti apa festival sekolah di SMA senpai?" tanya Claire.

"Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu?" Gray bingung.

"Haha! Aku sedang memikirkannya. Di SMP kita dulu tidak ada festival sekolah kan? Di SMA ku ada. Senpai?"

"Hm... ya, ada. Tapi aku tak begitu suka festival."

"Eh~ kenapa? Karena ramai?"

Sebelum menjawab Gray meluruskan kakinya dan meletakkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya, membiarkan tangannya menumpu tubuhnya yang condong ke belakang, agar ia bisa melihat langit di atasnya. "Itu juga. Dan aku sangat tidak suka karena kita dipaksa, wajib melakukan folk dance," jelas Gray dengan wajah merengut. Dalam folk dance, para siswa harus menari berpasangan pria-wanita, mengitari api unggun. Pasangan mereka terus berganti secara teratur hingga habis lagu.

"Hehe! Folk dance selalu ada di setiap festival sekolah ya," komentar Claire pendek.

Gray melirik Claire, "Kau juga melakukannya? Folk dance?"

"Eh?" Claire sedikit kaget karena Gray bertanya balik padanya. Hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan, tentu saja.

Wajah Gray sedikit memerah. "Ehm... maksudku... dalam folk dance, kau tahu...?" Gray memperjelas pertanyaannya dengan menengadahkan salah satu tangannya, dan telapak tangan lainnya menelungkup di atasnya, memperagakan gerakan folk dance. Claire mengerti maksud Gray: dalam folk dance, pria dan wanita menari dengan berpegangan tangan.

Dan Claire tersenyum menyadari perhatian Senpai padanya. "Aku tak pernah ikut folk dance, aku bahkan tidak tahu caranya. Di SMA androphobiaku sangat parah. Jangankan menyentuhnya, melihat tangan pria dari dekat saja aku merasa mual," jelas Claire tanpa melepas senyumnya.

Gray yang sudah menduga itu hanya memandang lurus ke mata Claire yang kini kembali melihat bulan. Gray kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Kau bisa menyentuhku kan?"

Pertanyaan Gray membuat wajah Claire memerah. Ia mengangguk canggung. Gray memberi isyarat agar Claire memegang tangannya yang terulur. Dan Claire, dengan ragu-ragu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Gray.

Jantungnya terasa melompat ketika Gray tiba-tiba menariknya hingga ia ikut berdiri sekarang.

"Perlu kuajari caranya?" tanya Gray dengan nada bicara sok cool, yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah merahnya.

Respon Claire hanyalah anggukan kecil disertai setetes air mata bahagia.

Mereka berdua merasa canggung satu sama lain. Wajah keduanya sangat merah. Dan udara musim gugur malam ini sebenarnya sangat dingin. Tapi dengan kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan, dengan detak jantung mereka yang cepat, dengan bulan karamel yang tampak jauh lebih besar dari biasanya, langkah-langkah kecil tarian mereka terasa hangat dan melayang. Tanpa musik, tanpa api unggun, hanya tuntunan lembut dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya selama sembilan tahun. Sesederhana ini, dan inilah kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah Claire rasakan.

"Senpai," panggil Claire memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Senpai," panggil Claire lagi. Kali ini ia menghentikan langkah tariannya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan yang terpantul di mata biru Claire membuat Gray terpana. Selama berbulan-bulan ini, itu adalah pertama kalinya Claire menanyakan perasaan Gray secara langsung. Mata gadis itu menatapnya lurus. Meminta jawaban pasti dari perasaannya yang selalu ia tunjukkan dengan terus terang.

Dahi Gray berkerut dalam. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa saat ia menembak Mary, gadis itu diam seribu bahasa. Ia pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika ini beberapa bulan lalu, ia akan menjawab tanpa ragu bahwa ia tak mencintai Claire. Tapi malam ini...

"Ahaha, kenapa wajah senpai begitu?" tawa Claire membuyarkan otak Gray yang sedang berpikir keras. Claire melepaskan tangan Gray lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. "Senpai tak perlu memberiku jawaban. Maaf membuatmu kesulitan," kata Claire sambil memainkan rumput di dekat kakinya.

Harusnya Gray lega karena terbebas dari keadaan yang mencekik itu, tapi hatinya tak tenang. Kenapa? Apa karena malam ini Claire lebih pendiam dari biasanya? Apa karena tatapan lurus Claire tadi terasa menusuk-nusuk hatinya? Atau karena mata gadis itu menerawang ke permukaan bulan dengan intense nya seolah ia ingin pergi ke sana?

Pada akhirnya Gray tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Claire. Pun tak melihat Bunga Queen of The Night yang dirumorkan. Ia hanya tahu keesokan harinya bahwa ia tak bisa menemukan gadis yang selalu, selalu, selalu mencintainya itu, di Mineral Town.

.

(Bersambung…)

A/N:

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini, dan atas reviewnya, **Arisu-san, Sae-san, Sierra-san** , dan **Muni-san**! Dan fanfic ini pun semakin penuh dengan adegan fluffy-fluffy, gomen ne~ :D

Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi cerita ini akan selesai. See yaa!


	9. Watercolored Moon

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan segala karakternya bukan punya saya. Lagu Suisai no Tsuki (Watercolored moon) juga bukan punya saya, tapi punya Hata Motohiro-san. Saya cuma plot ceritanya :3

.

.

.

 **~9~**

 **"Watercolored Moon"**

.

.

Siang ini Saibara's Blacksmith sibuk seperti biasa. Memasuki musim dingin pesanan perhiasan dari klien tetap mereka di kota bertambah. Semua berkat perayaan Starry Night Festival tanggal 24 Winter nanti. Masih jauh, sebenarnya, mengingat ini baru awal musim dingin. Tapi toko-toko perhiasan di kota -beberapa klien tetapnya itu, telah menyiapkan diri untuk moment itu. Gray dan kakeknya kini hampir setiap hari membuat perhiasan karena pesanan alat bertani memang selalu turun di musim ini.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal bertani... Gray merindukan petani wanita yang hingga pertengahan musim gugur lalu selalu memberinya sapaan cinta bertubi-tubi. Ya, ia tak lagi di sini.

Seperti tornado yang datang tiba-tiba, memporak-porandakan hari-harinya yang membosankan, meluluhkan hatinya, dan kemudian pergi dengan tiba-tiba pula. Sekejam itulah gadis itu.

Gray memakai mantelnya dan keluar dari Blacksmith. Napasnya berembun. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, melihat langit yang tampak mendung di atasnya.

Salju pertama musim ini telah turun.

Dengan langkah perlahan ia berjalan ke selatan, ke arah pertanian yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya dengan semena-mena beberapa minggu lalu. Tempat itu seolah kembali ke keadaannya sebelum Claire datang. Berantakan, tak terurus. Kandang ayam yang tadinya selalu riuh pun kini sepi, sebab seluruh ayamnya telah dijual. Yang tersisa hanyalah rumah kecilnya yang terkunci.

"Oh, Gray!" sapa Mayor Thomas sambil melambaikan tangan. Kehadirannya yang tak terduga membuat Gray sedikit salah tingkah. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Uhm... tidak. Hanya lewat," jawab Gray, mencoba mengarang alasan. "Mayor sendiri? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Haha! Hanya mengecek keadaan," jawabnya enteng. Ia, seperti halnya semua penduduk Mineral Town, sudah tahu bahwa Claire ke kota ini untuk mengejar Gray. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa sejak kepergian Claire yang tiba-tiba, Gray adalah orang yang paling merasa kehilangan. "Maaf karena aku tak bisa membantumu mencarinya. Bahkan nomor telepon yang dia berikan pun tak bisa dihubungi," ucap Sang Mayor sedih.

Gray hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tak apa, Mayor."

Mayor menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia tampak serba salah, hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya: kunci duplikat rumah Claire.

"Dia hanya datang padaku dan bilang ada urusan mendadak," katanya mengulang penjelasan yang sama yang ia berikan pada Gray di hari gadis itu menghilang. "Bagaimanapun tanah ini masih milik Claire. Aku tak mungkin menjual tempat ini lagi tanpa izin Claire. Untuk sementara, kau peganglah ini."

Mayor menggamit tangan Gray lalu meletakkan kunci rumah Claire di tangannya.

"Eh? Ma-mayor?" Gray kebingungan.

"Dia pasti akan kembali padamu. Jadi kau saja yang menyimpannya," kata Mayor sambil tersenyum hangat.

Wajah Gray memerah. Belakangan ini seolah seluruh kota berkonspirasi memperlakukannya seperti korban cinta tak sampai, bahkan kakeknya. Mereka berusaha tidak membicarakan soal Claire maupun asmara di depannya. Jika topik itu muncul sekalipun, mereka akan menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Baru-baru ini ia tahu alasannya dari Cliff. Ada gossip yang beredar bahwa Claire sebenarnya hanya bermain-main dengannya karena ia adalah pria yang sulit ditaklukkan. Setelah Claire merasa telah mendapatkannya, gadis itu meninggalkannya seperti mainan yang membosankan.

Sungguh, kadang gossip bisa begitu menakutkan.

"Kenapa kau tak coba memeriksa rumahnya? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk keberadaannya," saran Mayor.

Gray menyeringai, "Mana bisa aku melakukan itu, Mayor? Claire mengunci rumahnya! Ini soal privasi..."

"Tapi bukankah kau ingin mencarinya?" potong Mayor. Ia lalu menepuk bahu kiri Gray dan pamit meninggalkan Gray sendirian.

Yang bisa dilakukan Gray hanyalah diam dengan wajahnya kembali memerah. Mayor merupakan satu dari segelintir orang yang percaya bahwa Claire bukanlah gadis seperti yang digossipkan. Dan yang tahu tentang perasaan Gray.

Bukannya Gray belum berusaha mencari Claire. Ia telah menghubungi teman-teman adik kelas SMP nya untuk mencari informasi. Tapi bahkan mereka yang seangkatan dengan Claire tak ingat banyak tentang gadis itu. Hanya sekedar teman sekelas yang tak berbagi informasi pribadi. Alamat rumahnya berubah, tak ada nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi, seolah jejak gadis bernama Claire telah lesap bersama angin.

Karena Claire mengunci pintunya sendiri sebelum pergi, Gray pikir dia hanya pergi untuk waktu singkat dan pasti kembali. Tapi musim sudah berganti dan ia tak juga mendapati sapaan ceria pagi harinya. Ia khawatir. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Claire. Dan perasaan rindu di dalam hatinya semakin membuncah. Ia ingin menemui gadis itu. Dan jika ia berhasil menemuinya, ia akan mengatakan kata-kata yang tertahan di tenggorokannya malam saat mereka bersama melihat bulan.

"Maaf, Claire," ucap Gray seraya memasukkan kunci cadangan rumah itu ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

Rumah mungil itu tampak sepi dan berdebu. Tapi barang-barang Claire masih lengkap di sana. Dan di rak buku Gray bisa melihat sebuah buku tergeletak. Novel karya Dirk Zephyr : Wonderer. Sebuah pembatas buku dari bunga moon flower kering menjadi patokan halaman yang dibuka Gray.

Segeralah Gray ingat bahwa ia pernah membaca buku ini sebelumnya. Kisah tentang perjalanan musafir bernama Ramine yang berkelana ke berbagai negeri setelah dicopot dari jabatannya di istana. Ia menemukan keindahan dunia dan merasakan kehangatan, jauh dari tembok istana yang dingin. Bahwa meskipun dunia ini terasa kejam, masih ada banyak keindahan jika kita mau melihatnya.

Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat halaman belakang buku itu. Halaman yang kosong itu dipenuhi coret-coretan namanya: 'Senpai~ I love you', 'Senpai', 'Gray-senpai', 'Senyum satu juta joule :)', dan sejenisnya yang dipenuhi tanda hati. Sungguh. Kalau gadis itu begitu mencintainya, kenapa ia pergi?

Gray lalu membuka laci kabinet Claire dan melihat sebuah kotak kecil. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja bulat yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Dibukanya kotak itu. Di dalamnya ada beberapa gelang tali yang kadang digunakan Claire, batu saphhire biru kecil, beberapa lembar kerangka tulang daun yang telah dicelup warna warni, dan beberapa foto. Ada satu foto tidur Gray yang dulu diambil oleh Ann dan dua foto lain yang diambil diam-diam saat Gray SMP.

"Haha, dia benar-benar _stalker_ ," kata Gray pada dirinya sendiri.

Ada satu foto yang Gray kenal: foto pernikahan temannya tahun lalu. Di sana ia ikut berfoto bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Di balik foto itu Gray bisa menemukan tulisan dengan spidol hijau: " _I found you, Senpai!_ ", tak lupa dengan tanda hati besar di dekatnya. Mungkin foto inilah yang membuat Claire menemukannya. Lalu tanpa buang waktu, Claire segera mengejarnya kemari. Bahkan sampai membeli tanah pertanian yang telah terbengkalai selama bertahun-tahun hingga dijual dengan harga murah ini.

Gray membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Rasa sakit menggerogoti sudut hatinya.

Kenapa ia tak mampu mengatakannya waktu itu?

Meski Claire selalu jujur dan menyatakan perasaannya, kenapa ia tidak bisa?

Dan hanya karena Gray tak membalas perasaannya, dia pergi?

 _Kau curang, Claire._

Apa dia tidak mengerti kode-kode yang dilancarkan Gray belakangan ini?

 _Tidak._

 _Aku yang salah._

 _Kami bukan alien yang mampu berkomunikasi dengan pikiran._

 _Jika aku tak mengatakannya dengan jelas, bagaimana mungkin dia mengerti?_

 _Bahwa aku juga mencintainya._

.

.

.

Dengan menggunakan telepon Doug's Inn, Gray mencoba menelepon Ash, teman SMA nya yang foto pernikahannya membawa Claire kemari.

"Claire? Aku tidak kenal," katanya.

"Uhm... apa ada gadis berambut pirang panjang yang bertanya padamu tentang aku?" Gray tak menyerah.

"Eh... sebentar," Ash terdengar berbicara dengan seorang wanita di seberang telepon. Tak lama kemudian sepertinya terjadi peralihan pembicara.

"Hey, Gray!" suara wanita tadi nyaris membuat telinga Gray berdenyut saking kerasnya. "Ini Georgia, teman Ash!"

Cara bicara wanita itu yang seperti mengenal dia, membuatnya sedikit bingung. "Uh, ya?"

"Aku yang memberikan alamatmu pada Claire. Dia teman kerjaku dulu," kata Georgia.

Segera saja Gray menggenggam gagang teleponnya lebih keras karena merasa akhirnya menemukan orang yang mengenal Claire baru-baru ini. Saking excited nya, bicaranya jadi sedikit terbata-bata, "Anu.. kau... tahu, di mana dia berada... sekarang?"

"Aku tahu," sebelum Gray sumringah, ia segera memotongnya, "Jika kau ingin tahu, datanglah kemari."

Begitu selesai Georgia langsung menutup teleponnya. Gray tersenyum senang sampai harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri agar tak berteriak. Ia merasa hatinya menggembung sampai rasanya ia bisa meledak.

Sekecil apapun petunjuk yang ia dapat, meskipun ia tampak seperti orang bodoh, ia akan menemukan Claire. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk kembali. Karena jika gadis itu benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan benda-benda berharganya. Ya, Gray yakin itu.

~000~

Aroma rumah sakit telah sangat familiar di hidung Claire beberapa hari ini. Claire membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya tertidur di sisi ranjang ibunya dirawat. Menurut dokter sakit ibunya tak begitu parah, hanya tekanan psikologis membuat mentalnya lemah. Hanya jika Claire atau anggota keluarga lainnya berada di sisinyalah ibunya merasa baikan. Jika tidak, kadang ibunya akan berteriak-teriak karena kepalanya sakit. Dengan keadaan ibunya seperti ini tidak mungkin Claire kembali ke Mineral Town. Meski ia sangat, sangat merindukan senpainya.

 _Sreek._

Pintu geser kamar rawat terbuka dan seorang pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan dengan membawa plastik berisi makanan. Ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan satu kotak bento pada Claire. "Makanlah," katanya.

Claire menerima bento dan membalas senyumnya, "Terimakasih, Otoo-sama."

Pria yang merupakan ayah angkat Claire itu menggeleng kecil, "Tidak. Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. Kau jauh-jauh ke sini, meski kau sedang mengejar mimpimu."

Mendengar ucapan hangat itu, Claire menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil menggigit bibir.

"Tak apa jika kau ingin kembali ke desa itu," cetus ayahnya setelah duduk di kursi lain. Wajahnya masih tersenyum. Dan Claire bisa merasakan ketulusan dari sana. Ada yang berubah darinya sejak terakhir kali Claire menemuinya. Ia merasa ayahnya kembali seperti ayahnya dulu, waktu Claire masih kecil. Ayah yang sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Yang berubah menjadi pendiam dan menghindari kontak dengannya sejak ia SMA.

"Tapi..." Claire tampak tak yakin. Ia kembali memandang ibunya yang masih terbaring tidur dengan infus di lengannya.

Ayah Claire membaca keraguan anaknya itu, "Ada aku, Mikhail, dan Reina yang akan menjaganya." Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Claire, namun melihat Claire yang tampak begidik, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Soal Mikhail... aku sungguh minta maaf," ucapnya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Mendengar nama kakak angkatnya disinggung dalam topik, Claire langsung terdiam. Keheningan mengisi ruang rawat kelas 1 itu selama beberapa saat. Topik yang mereka bicarakan akan sangat berat. Claire merasa pikirannya blank. Antara ingin dan tak ingin kabur. Ia takut. Dulu ayahnya tak bicara apapun saat ia dibilang berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak –bahwa Mikhail memperkosanya. Ibunya membujuknya agar tenang dan berpikir jernih, seolah ia tak waras. Dan Mikhail, dengan tenangnya memasang wajah seperti sedang di atas angin. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada itu? Tapi ia tetap tinggal bersama ibunya setelah itu karena kesehatan ibunya yang buruk.

"Waktu itu yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengirim Mikhail belajar ke luar negeri . Tapi tetap saja yang kulakukan itu salah," lanjut ayahnya. Hati Claire mencelos. Jadi saat itu ayahnya percaya padanya? Dan melakukan itu demi menjauhkan Claire dari Mikhail?

"Ibumu sangat mencintaimu, Claire. Tapi ia juga sangat mencintai Mikhail, dan itu membuatnya menutup akal sehatnya. Dan aku memilih melindungi ibumu dan Mikhail dari pada kau," akunya. Sampai di titik ini air mata Claire sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Sakit sekali rasanya mendengar kenyataan yang diutarakan dalam kata-kata. Tapi hanya inilah caranya. Agar mereka semua bisa menerima kenyataan, agar mereka bisa mengambil langkah maju ke depan.

"Hatiku juga sakit selama ini... Menutupi kesalahan anak sendiri demi nama baik keluarga, dan mengorbankan perasaanmu. Bahkan memaksamu tinggal demi ibumu, menyakitimu..." kata-kata ayahnya terpotong sampai di sini. Ia menangis. Tangisan yang membuat hati Claire mencair. Dan mencairkan air matanya. "Maaf… Maafkan ayah…" ucap sang ayah dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis.

Situasi haru itu pecah oleh suara ibu Claire yang sepertinya bermimpi buruk. Dengan susah payah ia berhasil membuka matanya. Dan begitu menemukan Claire dalam jarak pandangnya, ia langsung memeluk Claire.

"Claire! Kau di sini! Syukurlah!" seru ibunya lega. Claire yang dipeluk sangat erat itu hanya bisa pasrah sambil memandang wajah ayahnya.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia teriakkan keras-keras. Tapi semuanya sirna saat melihat wanita lembut yang mengasuhnya dengan kasih sayang itu seperti akan hancur berantakan. Sampai kapan wanita ini akan hidup dalam depresi? Siapa yang bisa menolongnya? Siapa yang bisa menolong Claire?

Dan salju pertama pun turun di kota ini tanpa Claire sempat melihatnya.

~000~

Di sinilah Gray berada: sebuah kafe di Bluebell yang jauhnya 3 jam perjalanan dengan kereta dari Mineral Town. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu mengamatinya lekat-lekat sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu,seolah melihat spesies langka.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Gray!" seru gadis itu.

"Ya, aku Gray. Di mana Claire?" tanya Gray to the point. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Georgia padanya.

"Claire tidak di sini. Ia di tempat orang tuanya, di kota sebelah. Di sana jugalah aku bertemu dengannya."

Pengakuan cuek Georgia membuat Gray tak mampu bersabar lagi. Ia berdiri dari kusinya dan memasang aura mengancam, "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, _Mr. Senpai_ ~" jawabnya enteng.

Gadis itu tahu tentang panggilan Claire padanya. Wajah Gray memerah dan kembali merosot ke tempat duduknya.

Melihat Gray yang kembali tenang, Georgia melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Dia langsung menangis bahagia begitu melihatmu di foto pernikahan Ash. Haha, padahal aku tak sengaja menunjukkannya. Kupikir, 'ah, bagaimana bisa ia mencintai orang yang tak pernah ditemuinya lagi sejak SMP? Apa dia gila?'. Dan ternyata dia benar-benar pergi mengejarmu. Hebat."

Cara bicara Georgia mungkin terdengar mengejek, tapi Gray tahu ia tulus saat mengatakan bahwa Claire hebat. Gray begidik saat tiba-tiba Georgia menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Tanpa berkedip, Gray menjawab yakin, "Ya."

Georgia berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi tak bisa. Ia tertawa puas mendengar jawaban Gray itu, "Hahaha! Hebat, Claire! Kau berhasil!"

Setelah tawanya reda barulah ia masuk ke inti pembicaraan dengan serius, "Sejujurnya aku tak berteman sangat dekat dengan Claire. Aku hanya tahu dia mengikuti terapi androphobia diam-diam, dan punya obsesi padamu. Aku dengar dari temanku di kota bahwa Claire kembali karena ibunya dirawat. Dan sebelum kau kemari, aku sudah mencari tahu."

"Di mana ia dirawat?" tanya Gray cepat.

"Rumah sakit A ruang 106,"

Gray segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu bergegas pergi.

"Hey, Gray!" seruan Georgia menghentikan langkahnya. "Culik dia!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal.

Gray ikut tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang kini terasa lebih ringan, dengan berlari. Seandainya ia bisa terbang, ia akan terbang ke sisi Claire sekarang juga.

.

" _Hey, seandainya aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi_

 _Mungkinkah aku akan bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas?_

 _Tapi di bawah bulan cat air itu, lagi-lagi_

 _yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatap wajahmu dari samping._

 _Ada banyak hal yang belum kukatakan padamu,_

 _kata-kata saja tak akan cukup._

 _Seperti halnya dirimu, sekarang akulah yang akan pergi menemuimu."_

 _(Hata Motohiro – Suisai no Tsuki)_

 _._

 _._

A/N:

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini x3

Dan makasiih banyaak atas review nya, **Aya–san, Sierra-san, Hina-san, Sae-san** , dan **Risu-san**! xD

Meski background fanfic ini sebenernya gelap, tapi aku senang kalian tetep suka :)). Mungkin akhirnya Gray tahu kalau jadi stalker itu nggak gampang, hahaha.

Yosh, di chapter berikutnya akan ada konflik yang menentukan langkah Claire selanjutnya. See ya! :3


	10. Under Cherry Blossoms Tunnel

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan segala karakternya bukan punya saya, saya cuma punya plot ceritanya :3

.

.

.

 **~10~**

 **"Under the cherry blossoms tunnel"**

.

.

.

Claire tersenyum saat melihatnya tersenyum. Musim dingin sembilan tahun lalu, ia jatuh cinta pada senyuman itu. Senyuman yang bersinar sehangat matahari. Ia suka rambut orange nya yang berkilau terkena cahaya matahari pagi. Atau ekspresi tertawanya saat bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Juga ekpresi seriusnya ketika sendirian menunggu bus di halte. Ingatan Claire masih sangat bagus. Jika kenangan-kenangan itu bisa diabadikan dalam foto, dan Claire menyusun foto-foto itu, mungkin satu lapangan sepak bola akan tertutup oleh mozaik memorinya yang begitu besar. Saking besarnya, hatinya tak akan sanggup menampungnya. Perasaannya meluap-luap dan kadang mencair menjadi air mata.

Seperti saat ini.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan melihat rambut orange hangat itu di antara tembok putih rumah sakit yang dingin. Radarnya memang tak pernah salah. Dan cukup dengan melihat pria itu dari belakang, Claire tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan: **kabur.**

Sayangnya pria berambut orange itu segera menemukannya. Meski tanpa overall birunya, pria itu sudah bisa mengenali Claire dari rambut pirang panjangnya, postur tubuhnya, caranya berlari, semuanya.

"Claire!" teriak Gray. Ia tak lagi peduli bahwa sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit. Dikejarnya punggung Claire. Semakin kencang gadis itu berlari, semakin kencang pula ia mengejar, menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Pelarian Claire berakhir di atap rumah sakit yang juga berfungsi sebagai tempat jemuran. Ia tersudut.

Dengan napas terengah, Gray berjalan lunglai ke arah Claire yang kini terduduk di sisi pagar pembatas atap. Bahunya naik turun. Rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin. Kaos hitam oversizes nya bahkan sedikit berkibar. Ia tak bisa lari lagi.

"Kau! Beraninya kau lari dariku!" geram Gray. Tak ada tanggapan. Hanya desau angin terdengar dari celah-celah pagar dan merambati daun telinganya yang memerah. Begitu Claire berada dalam jarak rengkuhannya, ia langsung memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Jelas saja Claire nyaris melompat kaget.

"Se-senpaii, lepaskan aku..." pinta Claire dengan nada memohon. Ia sangat berantakan saat ini. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena angin, wajahnya merah, matanya berair menahan tangis. Tapi semakin tangan gemetar Claire mencoba menyentuh lengan Gray untuk melepaskan pelukannya, semakin erat Gray memeluknya.

"Tidak akan," tolak Gray. "Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku mencarimu? Kupikir kau menghilang atau apa." Dibenamkannya wajahnya yang juga merah pada rambut Claire. Seolah menghirup aroma Claire mampu mengisi rasa rindunya yang sudah keterlaluan. Tindakannya mungkin memalukan. Dan ini sangat tidak 'Gray'. Tapi peduli apa?

Pada akhirnya Claire tak bisa melawan kekuatan Gray. Rasa hangat menyelimuti punggung, bahu, dan semua bagian tubuhnya yang disentuh oleh Gray. Ia bisa merasakan napas Gray di belakang telinganya. Dan lengan yang memeluknya itu sedikit gemetar. Ia tak berani menoleh sebab jika ia menoleh ia yakin wajah mereka akan langsung bersentuhan.

Uap putih keluar dari mulut Gray saat ia mengatur napasnya yang berantakan -efek berlari dan panik.

"Se-senpai? Bisa kau lepaskan aku?" pinta Claire lagi,"O-orang-orang melihat kita..."

Itu benar, mereka tak hanya berdua di atas atap. Ada beberapa orang tua yang sedang duduk-duduk santai, ataupun keluarga pasien yang sedang menjemur cucian. Dan mata semua orang tertuju pada sepasang muda mudi yang berlarian, berteriak, lalu berpelukan secara dramatis itu. Beruntung wajah mereka tak nampak karena menghadap pagar pembatas.

"Diamlah," bisik Gray. Wajahnya luar biasa merah. Tadi ia bertindak tanpa berpikir, tak peduli situasi. Namun kini ia merasa terjebak dalam situasi yang super awkward. "Sekarang aku malu sekali. Jika aku melepasanmu, mereka akan melihat wajahku."

Mendengar alasan itu Claire jadi sedikit kesal.

Ia marah dengan suara sepelan mungkin, "A-aku juga malu! Makanya lepaskan aku!"

Gray terdiam beberapa saat, berpikir. Akhirnya ia berbisik pada Claire, "Kita berjalan ke pintu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Oke? Satu... dua..."

"Eh?! Sen..."

"Tiga."

Tanpa sempat Claire berpikir, Gray menggamit tangan Claire dan mengajaknya berjalan meninggalkan atap. Mereka berusaha berjalan setenang dan secepat mungkin, dengan wajah menghadap samping agar tak terlihat orang lain. Tapi Claire bisa melihat jelas rona merah di telinga dan wajah Gray. Pemandangan yang sangat sayang dilewatkan. Dan Claire lebih memilih melihat pemandangan itu dari pada berjalan sambil melihat tembok. Begitu sampai di koridor yang cukup sepi barulah Gray berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Claire.

"Maaf," ucap Gray. Ia berjongkok sambil menutupi wajah dengan punggung tangannya. Claire yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan kakinya ikut terduduk. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hingga tawa kecil Claire memecah suasana. Dan melihat gadis itu tertawa sambil menangis Gray pun ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana senpai tahu aku di sini?" tanya Claire setelah suasana di antara mereka lebih cair.

"Dari foto pernikahan Ash yang ada di laci mejamu. Aku ke Konohana dan menemui Georgia, lalu ke sini," jelas Gray. Mulut Claire nyaris menganga karena tak percaya pada usaha keras yang telah dilakukan senpainya hanya demi dirinya. "Aku bahkan menghubungi teman-teman satu SMP ku untuk mencarimu. Tapi alamatmu berubah, nomor teleponmu berubah. Kau memaksaku menjadi stalker yang mengeledah rumahmu," lanjutnya dengan tampang bete yang disengaja.

Claire jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Karena itu cepatlah kembali," kata Gray dengan nada memerintahnya yang biasa. Namun reaksi patuh yang selalu ia dapat dari Claire ternyata berubah menjadi gelengan kepala.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana," tolak Claire.

Alis Gray bertaut. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ibuku..."

"Ibumu sakit?"

"Uhm... itu..."

"Biarkan aku bicara dengannya," potong Gray sambil menatap Claire tajam.

"A-apa yang ingin senpai bicarakan?"

Firasat Claire buruk soal ini. Gray tahu semua tentang ia dan dan keluarganya. Jika mereka bertemu, ia takut Gray akan mendesak ibunya masalah Mikhail. Masalah androphobia nya.

"Apa saja," jawab Gray enteng. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar no. 106 sesuai petunjuk Georgia. Di belakangnya, Claire hanya mampu mengikutinya tanpa bisa menghentikan Gray.

Begitu Gray menggeser pintu kamar, seisi kamar langsung melihatnya kaget. Di kamar single itu ada ibu dan ayah Claire, Mikhail, dan Reina. Mereka tampak telah berberes untuk meninggalkan kamar. Rupanya hari ini Ibu Claire sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Claire sadar mata Gray memandang benci pada Mikhail, seolah ingin membunuhnya. Untungnya Gray dapat mengendalikan diri dan memfokuskan tujuannya pada ayah dan ibu Claire. Langsung saja Gray menghampiri mereka, menatap mereka tajam, lalu menyapa mereka, "Perkenalkan, namaku Gray! Kalian... "

Karena panik, Claire berusaha menghentikan Gray dengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "Se-senpai, hentikan!"

"Tolong berikan Claire padaku!" seru Gray sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Sontak seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu kaget, termasuk Claire yang masih belum melepaskan pinggang Gray.

Sang ibu tampak paling shock. Wajahnya masam menanggapi pria yang tak dikenalnya itu. Dipandanginya Gray dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Gray hanya memakai kaos oblong, celana jeans, dan mantel lama. Ia jelas tak suka pada gaya berpakaian Gray yang menurutnya tak berkelas.

"Dari keluarga mana kau? Siapa orang tuamu? Beraninya kau..."

Belum sempat ibu Claire memulai makiannya, sang ayah berdiri di antara Gray dan wanita itu. "Namamu Gray? Di mana kalian bertemu?" tanya sang ayah dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Ia melihat Claire -yang segera melepas pelukannya, juga dengan senyum yang sama.

"Sebenarnya Claire sudah sangat lama mengenalku. Tapi aku baru mengenalnya saat ia ke Mineral Town," jawab Gray.

"Oh..." responnya, "Berikan padamu maksudnya kau mau menikahinya? Itu mungkin tak mudah. Kau tahu dia punya masalah kan?"

Pertanyaan sang ayah yang sangat memancing itu membuat seisi ruangan terbungkam. Kecuali Reina, semua tahu masalah yang dimaksud sang ayah.

"Aku tahu semuanya," jawab Gray yakin. Matanya kemudian memandang tajam pada Mikhail dan sang ayah langsung mengerti maksud tatapan itu. "Androphobianya tidak jadi masalah. Kalaupun kami tidak bisa berhubungan seks, aku akan menunggu hingga dia siap..."

"He-hey! Apa yang kau katakan?!" geram ibu Claire. Ia nyaris melempar Gray dengan botol minuman seandainya sang ayah tidak menghentikannya dengan isyarat tangannya.

Sang ayah tersenyum dengan tenang pada Gray, "Kau mencintai anakku?"

"Ya, aku sangat mencintainya," jawab Gray tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari mata sang ayah.

"Bisa kau membuatnya bahagia?"

"Pasti."

Ia tak sadar ekspresi seriusnya itu membuat jantung gadis pirang di sebelahnya nyaris berhenti karena terlalu cepat memompa darah.

"Claire, jika kau juga mencintainya, pergilah bersamanya," kata si ayah memberi izin. Namun hati wanita di sampingnya tidaklah selapang itu.

"Claire! Jika kau pergi, kau bukan bagian dari keluarga ini lagi!" ancam wanita itu.

Gray tak mendengarkan ancaman ibu Claire, ia hanya segera menyambut izin sang ayah, "Terimakasih!" kata Gray, lalu menggandeng tangan Claire dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan. Mereka tak langsung pergi karena kaki Claire terhenti dua langkah dari pintu. Ia tampak berpikir keras dan penuh keraguan. Gray melepas pegangan tangannya.

"Suamiku, kau bilang apa?! Aku tidak mau Claire pergi!" sergah si Ibu tak setuju.

Sampai sini suaminya masih bisa menahannya dengan tenang, "Kita tak bisa menahannya di sini, sayang."

"Tidak! Kau mau anak kita menderita dengan pria tak jelas itu?! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain tentang kelarga kita..."

"DIAM!"

Untuk pertama kalinya ayah Claire berteriak. Si suami memandang istrinya dengan tajam, "Kitalah yang membuatnya menderita dengan menahannya di sini!"

Claire hanya bisa tertegun mendengar suara ayahnya meledak. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa marah ayahnya. Tak pernah sekalipun dilihatnya pria pendiam itu marah hingga urat-urat lehernya mencuat. "Apa pernah kau tahu anakmu itu androphobia? Apa pernah terbesit di pikiranmu bahwa hanya karena keegoisanmu, keegoisan kita, anak itu menanggung semua beban berat sendirian? Terimalah kenyataannya, kita sudah gagal menjaganya! Keluarga ini bobrok!"

Tangan Claire kembali meremas ujung lengan mantel Gray, mencari kekuatan. Gray yang menyadari itu segera menggenggam tangannya, menguncinya erat di antara buku-buku jarinya.

Suara sang ayah kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar, "Kita sudah terlalu menyakitinya, dan tak pantas untuk mengharapkannya terus di sini. Orang tua harusnya bersikap kuat demi anak-anaknya! Bukan seperti ini! Dia sudah dewasa. Biarlah Claire mendapat kebahagiaannya. Biarkan dia bergerak maju. Agar kita juga bisa maju. Dan kau, Mikhail..."

Jantung Claire berdegup kencang saat nama orang yang dibencinya itu disebut.

"Aku dan Ibumu juga sama salahnya denganmu. Kita bicarakan lagi nanti di rumah," kata sang ayah.

Kemudian terdengar suara tak puas Mikhail. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Gray-Claire yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Wajah ramah Mikhail telah pudar, berganti dengan wajah marah dan penuh kebencian.

" _Bitch_.Tak tahu diri. Padahal kau juga menikmatinya kan," hardik Mikhail seraya berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gray tak tinggal diam. Ia naik pitam dan menarik kerah jaket Mikhail, lalu tanpa ragu mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras di pipi kanan pria berambut terang itu hingga kaca matanya terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit. Keributan yang terjadi mengundang perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan otakmu? Jangan pernah muncul di depan Claire lagi," geram Gray. Ia yang tak mau membuat masalah lebih besar lagi segera menarik tangan Claire dan menuntunnya menjauh dari lokasi. Claire hanya mengikuti Gray tanpa tenaga kemanapun pria itu membawanya. Persis seperti kejadian di restoran okonomiyaki tempo hari. Di langitnya yang selama ini kosong, Gray seperti awan yang memberinya hujan yang menyegarkan. Seperti pahlawan yang muncul dan mengangkat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

Gray mengajak Claire berjalan ke stasiun kereta yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia membeli tiket lalu naik kereta. Mereka duduk bersisian di salah satu bilik kosong dalam kereta. Ia mulai sangat khawatir karena Claire hanya diam menatap keluar jendela kereta. Dan di saat seperti ini ia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia menyandarkan kepala Claire di bahunya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Claire.

"Senpai..." isak Claire.

"Hm?" Gray menanggapinya dengan suara lembut.

Dengan terbata-bata, Claire melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dia salah... aku... tak pernah..."

Kata-kata Claire terhenti tak kuasa dilanjutkan. Gray mengerti maksud Claire. Ia bicara soal perkataan Mikhail sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Gray.

Matanya lalu melihat langit-langit. Ia bersyukur tak ada penumpang lain di bilik yang bisa memuat 6 penumpang ini. Karena saat ini air matanya ikut mengalir bersama Claire. Kapan terakhir kali ia menangis? Ia tak ingat.

"Claire," kata Gray. Suaranya sedikit serak saat ia melanjutkan, "Kenyataannya, tak semua keluarga itu baik seperti kelihatannya. Aku tahu kau merasa berhutang budi pada mereka karena telah membesarkanmu. Tapi lepaskanlah, Claire. Kau juga berhak untuk bahagia."

Tangis Claire semakin menjadi saat Gray memeluknya. Hatinya luar biasa perih, dan Gray bisa merasakan itu. Keluarga yang telah dianggapnya seperti keluarga kandungnya sendiri, pada akhirnya masih lebih memilih menyingkirkannya untuk menutup masalah. Apakah itu wajar? Claire tidak tahu. Lagi pula apa yang Claire harapkan? Permintaan maaf? Hukuman untuk Mikhail? Kembali berkumpul sebagai keluarga seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun?

Tak ada.

Tak ada. Semuanya sudah rusak.

Ini kenyataannya.

~000~

Hari sudah larut ketika mereka sampai di pelabuhan Mineral Town. Desa yang kini putih tertutup salju sempat membuat Claire pangling. Langit di kota ini cerah, dan bintang-bintang bersinar begitu indah menghiasinya. Entah kenapa, semuanya tampak berbeda. Sama seperti pria di sebelahnya ini. Ia selalu tahu bahwa Gray sebenarnya orang yang lembut dan baik. Ia kini juga tahu bahwa ternyata Gray sangat mencintainya. Dan Gray tak melepaskan tangannya sejak mereka turun dari kapal hingga tiba di depan rumah Claire. Ini membuatnya bahagia, tapi juga takut. Bagaimana jika semua ini tidak nyata? Bagaimana jika ia sedang berhalusinasi karena stress?

"Claire," kata Gray memecah pikiran negatifnya.

"Y-ya?" sahut Claire gugup.

Gray kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bagian dalam mantelnya. Sesuatu yang membuat mata Claire membulat tak percaya.

Bulu biru.

Benda yang sama yang dimiliki semua wanita yang sudah menikah di Mineral Town.

Mata biru Gray memandangnya lurus. Berlatar langit berbintang musim dingin, malam biru, dan sinar bulan separo yang bergantung di langit, Gray mengatakan kata-kata yang menyempurnakan indahnya malam itu.

"Jadilah istriku. Tetaplah di sisiku selamanya. Dan buatlah keluarga kecil bahagia bersamaku. Karena hanya kau... yang mampu membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Air bening pun keluar tak tertahankan dari sudut matanya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Claire menerima bulu biru itu. Dipeluknya bulu biru tersebut hati-hati dengan kedua tangannya, dan ia letakkan di depan dadanya.

Gray terseyum melihat Claire menerima lamarannya. Ia memang sudah menyiapkan bulu biru sebelum pergi mencari Claire. Mungkin memang sangat tidak 'Gray'. Tapi peduli apa?

Ia telah tenggelam dalam cinta gadis pirang itu.

Setelah melihat Claire masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintunya, Gray kembali ke Inn. Tak ada orang di sana karena sudah masuk jam tutup restoran. Kejadian hari ini sejujurnya sangat bertubi-tubi dan membuatnya lelah. Tapi justru karena itulah ia ingin menghubungi dua seorang yang sudah lama tidak dihubunginya.

Gray memutar nomor telepon. Nada tunggunya membuatnya agak gugup. Tapi begitu suara wanita menjawab panggilan itu, ia merasa air matanya mau meleleh lagi.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Mama? Ini Gray..." kata Gray.

Suara di balik telepon tampak panik bercampur senang bercampur takut.

"Eh?! G-Gray! Pa-Papaa, Gray menelepon!" seru ibunya. Mungkin ia tak sadar bahwa Gray bisa mendengar jelas semua kepanikan papa dan mamanya. "Ya ampun, biasanya selalu mama yang menelepon! Kupikir kau tak akan menelepon kecuali kau mau menikah!"

Gray tertawa kecil mendengar dugaan ibunya. Ia bersyukur. Dulu ia selalu berpikir negatif tentang kedua orang tuanya. Bahwa mereka tak menyayanginya, bahwa mereka hanya mementingkan pekerjaan. Dan akhirnya Gray sendirilah yang membangun jarak dengan mereka. Meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia tahu kedua orangtuanya terpaksa bekerja keras karena ekonomi yang memang sulit. Mereka tak pernah membagi kesulitan itu padanya. Mereka selalu terlihat kuat di depan Gray. Dan membiarkan Gray memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Mungkin orang tuanya bukan tipe yang bisa selalu bersamanya, menemaninya bermain, atau memanjakannya seperti teman-temannya. Tapi ia menyayangi mereka.

"Aku memang akan segera menikah, Ma."

~000~

Musim semi.

Hari ini Gereja Mineral Town kembali ramai. Sepasang pengantin akan mengikat janji suci. Mereka adalah Gray dan Claire.

Kedua orang tua Gray datang. Dan ayah Claire juga datang meski sendirian. Ash dan istrinya, Laney, juga Georgia pun datang. Lalu tentu saja, seluruh penduduk Mineral Town ditambah dengan Jack.

Suasana jadi riuh karena saat penghulu mengizinkan Gray mencium Claire, ia hanya mencium keningnya. Claire tahu alasan Gray: bagi Gray berciuman di depan umum itu terlalu memalukan.

Semua acara selesai pukul 7 malam. Pengantin baru itu kembali ke rumah Claire -yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka berdua.

Gray melepas jas dan mengendorkan dasinya. Sementara Claire tampak kesulitan meraih resleting gaunnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Gray menawarkan bantuan. Dan dengan ragu-ragu juga Claire menerima bantuannya. Claire melepas gaunnya dan membiarkan lapisan dalam gaunnya terlihat. Dan saat itu Gray jelas-jelas tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Claire. Wajah Claire seketika memerah. Itu membuat Gray merasa sangat bersalah.

"Uhm... Claire. Kau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Gray.

Respon Claire sangat lambat, gugup, dan terbata-bata, "Eh? Oh, I-iya. A-aku mandi dulu, Senpai!"

Gray memandangi Claire yang masuk kamar mandi. Sepeninggal Claire ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di double bed mereka. Ia menjitak dahinya sendiri, berusaha mengontrol pikirannya.

"Ingat, Gray. Claire sedikit berbeda. Jangan menakutinya seperti itu. Kau harus pelan-pelan."

Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menahan dirinya? Claire sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang. Mereka akan tidur bersama. Dan hari ini Claire sangat cantik...

"Se-senpai, aku sudah selesai," katanya. Tak disangka, ia sudah memakai gaun tidurnya, siap untuk tidur.

Gray merasa di tampar oleh fantasi buruknya sendiri. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia akan mengikuti pace Claire. Harusnya ia sudah siap jika malam pertama mereka baru bisa terjadi musim selanjutnya.

Selesai mandi, entah kenapa Gray yakin istrinya sudah tidur pulas karena lelah.

Tapi tidak. Istrinya masih duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menunggunya dengan gelisah.

Gray -yang hanya menggunakan celananya, naik dan duduk di tempat tidur. Ia akan mencoba peruntungannya.

Mereka berhadapan, berpandangan malu-malu dengan wajah merah. Claire sempat melonjak saat Gray memegang kedua tangannya.

"Claire, kau yakin? Kita tak perlu terburu-buru..."

Claire menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya yang polos tanpa make up terlihat khawatir, "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Karena aku mencintaimu, Senpai..."

Mendengar kata 'oke' dari Claire, Gray berdeham salah tingkah. " Ehem! Jangan panggil aku senpai lagi. Aku sudah bukan kakak kelasmu."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Gray."

Dengan suara kecilnya, dengan wajah merahnya, dengan matanya yang berusaha menghindari tatapan Gray, Claire mengikuti keinginan suaminya itu. "G-G-Gray..."

"Ya, Claire?" sahutnya. Ia mengangkat wajah Claire, tapi gadis itu kembali menunduk.

"Kuharap ini adalah yang pertama bagiku..."

Gray tersenyum. Diangkatnya kembali wajah Claire dengan memegang kedua pipinya. Lalu didaratkannya sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Claire.

"Mulai sekarang, itu adalah ciuman pertamamu," kata Gray. Menyisakan degup jantung luar biasa cepat Claire hingga ia tak sanggup bicara lagi. Gray lalu memegang kedua bahunya, membaringkannya pelan di atas tempat tidur.

Setelah mencium keningnya, Gray berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Dan selanjutnya, semuanya adalah yang pertama kalinya bagimu..."

~000~

Musim semi.

Claire berjalan pelan, menengadah melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan bagaikan salju. Ini adalah tunnel sakura kesukaannya yang berderet dari rumah Gotz hingga jalur masuk belakang pertaniannya. Ia harap, musim semi tahun depan mereka bisa kemari lagi bersama anak pertama mereka.

"Claire," panggil Gray yang berjalan di depannya, mengulurkan tangan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jangan berjalan di belakangku lagi. Berjalanlah di sampingku."

Claire tersenyum simpul.

Disambutnya uluran tangan Gray. Seolah tahu kebahagiaan ibunya, Claire bisa merasakan janin di perutnya menendang-nendang kecil.

Dulu ia tak pernah menyangka hari seperti akan tiba: androphobianya sembuh, ia bisa menikah dengan senpai pujaannya, ataupun tinggal di desa yang tenang dan indah. Seandainya dulu ia menyerah pada keadaan, seandainya ia tak cukup berani untuk keluar dari lingkaran setannya, seandainya ia tak optimis seperti Ramine dalam kisah Wonderer, semua ini tak mungkin terjadi.

 _Kita bukan alien yang bisa mengetahui pikiran orang lain._

 _Karena itu jika kau mencintai seseorang, katakanlah._

 _Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kejarlah._

 _Dan jika kau merindukan seseorang, temui dia._

 _Karena waktu tak akan menunggu._

 _Dan takdir adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau raih dengan tanganmu sendiri._

 _Seandainya gagal pun, setidaknya kau tak akan menyesal._

.

"Hey, Gray."

"Hm?"

"Aku selalu, selalu, selalu mencintaimu."

Gray tertawa kecil, "Aku juga akan selalu, selalu, selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **[END]**

.

A/N:

Terimakasih telah membaca fanfic ini! x3

Thank youu atas review di chapter sebelumnya, Hina-san dan Sae-saan!

Akhirnya tamat. Sejujurnya author agak sedikit tergoda untuk menulis something smutty, tapi menahan diri demi mempertahankan rating T fanfic ini, hahaha. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati 10 chapter ini~

Akhir kata, jika sekarang kalian merindukan seseorang, jangan cuma tulis status. Telepon dia. Ahihiy :3

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan *bow*


End file.
